Harry Potter and the Heir's Staff
by s h l o m o 1 1 1
Summary: After the events of his fith year, Harry comes to a decision in his life. Events in the summer cause him to realise his feelings for someone and discover information about his real family and heritage. (HHr, RL, GN)
1. owls & OWL's

Harry potter and the heir's staff

Chapter One

The sky was dark and full of clouds. It was pitch black in the quiet street at Little Whinging but from a distance, a light could be seen from an upstairs bedroom at No. 4 privet drive where a young man was sitting at his desk, staring aimlessly out of the open window.

To the Muggle world, this young man was simply a troubled kid who went to school at **St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys** and lived with his aunt and uncle. To his world though – the wizarding world, he was famous and there wasn't a single soul who did not know his name - Harry Potter.

For the past week and a half, Harry had been sitting in his room at his relatives' house where he unwillingly spent his summer vacations away from Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After the terrible events of his last year when Harry was led to believe that his godfather Sirius Black, then escaped murderer was being tortured by Lord Voldemort, Harry had run away from school so he could save his godfather. He eventually found out that it was actually a trap with the sole purpose of capturing Harry. After discovering the contents of the prophecy which foretold the fall of the Dark Lord, he was rescued by the members of the Order of the Phoenix. In the battle that raged between them and Voldemorts minions, Harry's godfather was struck by a spell and surprisingly fell through the veil of death where no man could return from.

Harry had been lying in bed all day, crying himself to sleep every night.

Even the letters from his friends were to no avail for Harry thought that it was only through luck that some of them were not killed because of him.

Again he was walking along a dark corridor with only the dim light at the end of it drawing him closer. Before he could make another move, all of a sudden, he was right in front of the door, and he opened it only to find himself once again at the same room where the veil stood.

Suddenly, Harry caught a beam of red light hitting a man with no face and he found himself stuck to the floor. His feet wouldn't move for fear of what he knew he was about to see. The faceless man was falling backwards through the veil and all of a sudden his face became visible – it was Sirius. "Nooooooooo," Harry screamed in despair. Harry realized that he could not move, so not wanting to see it again, he closed his eyes and stood there. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw _her_ - Bellatrix, the woman who had shot Sirius.

"See how everything is your fault, potter?" she asked in a cold voice, "I was ordered by my lord to deliver this message. End it now and he will make sure none of your other friends gets hurt, yes even that little mudblood friend of yours ….""NEVER!" yelled Harry.

"Now Potter, you know better than that. Here, I have an idea! Let me show you a little of what your friends will suffer from if you don't comply with my lord's wishes," threatened Bellatrix. Before Harry could say anything else, she pointed her wand right at his heart and yelled, "_Crucio!_"

"AHHHHHHH!" yelled Harry as he found himself drenched in his cold sweat in his bed.

BANG! "WHAT IS ALL THIS RACKUS?" bellowed uncle Vernon as he burst open the door to Harry's room.

"Just had a nightmare, Uncle Vernon," croaked Harry as he struggled to get out of bed to wash his face.

"WELL THEN, DON'T!" he yelled as he slammed the door on his way out of the room. _"Oh… that git! Someday I will show him,"_ thought Harry to himself and went back to sleep.

Two days had passed since the awful nightmare and was starting to feel a little better.

And then one mid noon, two owls came through the open window, one was brown and medium-sized which Harry thought to be a school owl. "_Damn! Probably those owl results, _"thought Harry. The other owl he could not recognize. He decided to first open the letter from the unknown owl which looked al lot like his own Hedwig but for the darker shade of feathers. It also had a few brown spots across her wings. Upon further inspection, Harry saw his name on the envelope and a huge grin splattered over his face as he recognized Hermione's large, cursive handwriting. It had been a while since he had gotten a letter from her and he was getting a little worried.

_Dear Harry!_

_How do you feel? And I also mean how are you dealing with everything? Hope you are well._

_You wouldn't believe how beautiful_ _it is here in Bulgaria. Yesterday, my parents and! Went to visit Durmstrang and Victor – you remember him, don't you? Well anyhow, we had a blast and now we are back in Muggle Bulgaria._

_And guess what!? I just got my owl results a few minutes ago and would you believe it – I got 'O' in all my subjects! How did you do? Hope your marks are as good as mine._

_OH! Just thought you might want to know, this is my new owl. I don't really have a name for her yet so any suggestions are more than welcome._

_By the way, if you have the chance to talk to Ron, do me a favor and give him a message from me. Just tell him that he can sod off and that I will not talk to him again! In case you are wondering why I am angry at him, I will tell you. Don't worry; I just don't have the time right now. Mom is calling me for dinner. Got to go…._

_Hope to see you soon._

_With love,_

_Hermione_

Two days earlier

Hermione was sitting at the desk in her hotel room in Bulgaria and was looking outside the window as her owl flew in to give Harry her letter. _Oh, how I wish harry was here with me,_ thought Hermione sadly. "I just hope that I didn't sound too eager in my letter," she said to herself.

"HERMIONE," came a voice from downstairs, "Dinner is ready. Are you coming down to eat?" asked her mother in a calm voice.

"Yes, I will be right there, mom!" and with that, she left her thoughts about Harry and reluctantly went downstairs to eat.

Harry finished reading the letter with a half smile-half frown. It was typical of Hermione to be the best in the school but on the other hand, what happened with Ron? Harry found himself thinking that if Ron had hurt her feelings, somehow he would kill him. He decided he would right the answers later but for now, he wanted to look at his OWL results.

_Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry_

_Dear Mr. Potter, here is your ordinary wizarding level (O.W.L) results_

_Subject score_

_Charms 'O'_

_Transfiguration'E'_

_Defense against the dark arts'**O**' '**O**'_

_Potions'O'_

_History of magic'E'_

_Divination'p'_

_Care of magical creatures'O'_

_Herbology'E'_

_Astronomy'A'_

_One **bold** **grade**indicates extra credit_

_Two **bold** **grades**indicates the best practical test in the past ten years_

_I am pleased to inform you Mr. Potter that you have received 8/9 of your O.W.L's and you are rated 2nd in your year._

_Please note that included in the envelope are your class choices for your N.E.W.T.'s _

_And you are requested to send me your choices in no longer then two and a half weeks._

_Deputy head-mistress_

_Minerva McGonagall._

"Wow," was all Harry could say after he finished reading his letter. "'O' IN POTIONS…." He breathed and then a huge grin appeared on his face as he thought of how Hermione was going to react when she got his next letter. _Hope Ron's results were as good as mine_ thought Harry and he then picked the added page describing his N.E.W.T. classes. After some deliberation, Harry decided that he would take all the regular classes including charms, transfiguration , DADA , potions , care of magical creatures and the only thing that he thought that was worth it – healing.

"Well, now to answer those letters," muttered Harry to himself. Sitting down, he took a quill, some parchment and an inkbottle and started writing.

_Dear Hermione _

_I am fine and thanks for worrying about me. I am taking it slow right now as I don't have much to do here._

_Congratulations on your owls! I always knew you would do great. _

_I did not do so badly myself either. If you must know, I got 8/9 owls with 4 'O' and believe it or not, but one of them is in potions!_

_For my N.E.W.T classes, I took the entire regular subject plus healing. What classes did you take?_

_Now for more pressing matters._

_What is the deal with you and Ron? No, I don't have time yet to send him your message if you want to know. Did he say something to hurt you?_

_About your owl (the real one), she is really nice and Hedwig here seems to like her. I'm not too sure about the name. What about "Vera"?_

_I know its pretty lame but that is the best I can think of right now. _

_Well, I have to go. A certain aunt of mine wants me to come and cook them lunch…_

_So have fun at Bulgaria and I really hope to see you soon._

_With love,_

_Harry _

"BOOOOOY," roared Uncle Vernon from the kitchen.

_Well, I guess my letter to Ron just has to wait,_ thought Harry as he gave his letter to Hermione's owl and it flew out of the window until it disappeared into the horizon.

At lunch, things were as they always were. The Durslys would ignore Harry except when asking for the salt. Suddenly, Vernon spoke to Harry, "Boy, if what happened last night will happen again, I am locking you up in your room until it is time for you to go to your freak school at the end of the summer you hear me? "

Harry gave him a glare and said, "Yes uncle Vernon."

"Git," he muttered under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" roared Uncle Vernon who obviously heard his muttering?

"Err… nothing."

"Don't you lie to me, boy!" snapped Uncle Vernon. He waved his hand to slap Harry across his face but Harry blocked him with his hand and suddenly, Vernon was knocked 5 feet backwards, landing on his butt.

After dinner, Harry returned to his room so he could write his letter to Ron.

_Ron_

_Hey! How are you doing? You wouldn't believe it but I just got my owl results today and I go an 'O' in potions. Can you believe that?!_

_I thought I had gotten the wrong letter at first._

_So how did you do? Hope you did well. _

_On another note, I heard from Hermione. She got all 'O's, but from her letter, I could tell she was really angry with you. What did you do?_

_She wouldn't tell me._

_Well, I have to go _

_Your best friend,_

_Harry _

Harry felt the need to go to the bathroom and on his way out; he glanced at the mirror on the wall. What he saw shocked him for he was taller than usual. _Probably 6ft 1,_ he mused.

He was pale, undernourished and had no muscles. _I should really start working out a little, _he thought to himself and right then, he vowed to himself that he would do it until the end of summer.

The next morning, Harry woke up just a little after dawn and decided that it was time to take things in his own hands and start working out. He went to his trunk, took out a pair of running shorts and put on a t-shirt. Pulling on his shoes, he treaded downstairs.

Outside on the front lawn, he began doing some stretches so he would not have cramps after his run. After he finished, he started running towards the park at the end of the street but soon, he realized that he had passed the park a long time ago. He started running back to Privet Drive when he heard a flutter of wings and saw an owl coming from behind him. He stopped and took the letter from the owl. He looked at the sealed parchment and on the back of it was his name. He opened the envelope to read the letter and found out it was sent to him by Remus Lupin, his previous Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts, as well as his father's and Sirius's best friend. So he started reading with some hope that he would finally get some information from the order.

He wasn't that lucky.

_Harry_

_How are you? Hope you are doing well._

_I am coming today for a visit at about 10:00 so be ready by then. _

_And don't worry about your aunt; she will be taken care of._

_Remus_

Well it wasn't what he had hoped for but it wasn't all that bad either.

Actually, he was a little happy that Remus was coming because he really wanted to talk to him. It just wasn't the same with owls though. So with something to look forward to, he resumed his run back to the house.

When he arrived, Harry glanced at his watch and was startled to see that it was already 7:30 in the morning – he had run for a whole two hours! He went to do some more stretches and sneaked back into the house for a nice hot long shower.

After showering and dressing up, Harry went to his room and started one of his Defenses against the Dark Arts book that he had gotten from Remus and Sirius last Christmas. He came upon a very interesting passage.

_Wandless magic, also know as "foras virga" is the ability to do magic without the need of a wand to concentrate the magical power of the user. According to recent studies, wandless magic is not a common trait amongst wizards. Even today, those few who can do it are only able to do minor spells with it. The only person ever known to forgo the use of a wand and rely solely on his hand for doing magic was no one other then the great Merlin himself and until today the only two other people known to be able to practice magic without a wand are Albus Dumbledore and Godric Gryffindor._

Suddenly, a familiar image came to Harry's mind and he replayed yesterday's events when he had sent his uncle backwards with a wave of his hand. _Was that a banishing charm I did,_ thought Harry to himself? _Well, if it was, why didn't I get a letter from the Ministry for using magic outside of school?_

"I just have to ask Remus when he gets here," Harry muttered to himself.

After a couple of hours, his aunt informed harry that she had an important meeting to attend. _Must be what ramus meant,_ thought Harry.

As he went to his room, where he was supposed to stay until his aunt came back he thought just how much he actually missed Remus. and as agreed exactly at 10:00 with a soft 'pop' ramus lupin was standing right in-front of harry in his room.

"REMUS!" Harry boomed while a smile appeared on his face.

"Hey Harry, how you've been? "Asked Remus as he pulled Harry in for a big hug. When they pulled apart, Harry's smile faded when he saw the tired look on his friend's face.

"I think I should ask you the same thing," he stated.

"Me? Well, I am pretty much okay. But now really, how are _you_?" A small frown appeared on Remus' face before he sighed and said, "To be honest Harry, not that good. I am still trying to cope with … Well, you-know-what," he said with a sad tone in his voice.

_Sirius_… thought harry "you know harry one thing that I wanted to make sure that I tell you is that I am here for you, and I mean it really I know it must be hard for you too with Sirius's death and all and just so you know I am here if you want to talk or need anything ok? Owl me no matter what If you need anything just say", "thanks ramus I really appreciate it" said harry "actually there were a few things that I wanted to ask you" "go right ahead harry" said ramus as he sat down on a chair by the desk across from the bed where harry sat "well yesterday something really weird happened to me at dinner…" and then harry went on to explain his incident with uncle Vernon and he also showed him the passage he found in his book, when he finished there was a pause until ramus finally spoke "harry I believe the you are really on to something lets do a little test shall we?" asked ramus , harry just nodded "ok now you don't you try and summon that quill with your hand , and don't worry this king of magic is practically undetectable so you can use it and no one will know , now go on and try " ramus then took a parchment from Harry's trunk and placed it on the desk

Then slowly harry raised his hand and held it strait while facing the parchment and said "_accio parchment_".

At first nothing happened and a slight frown was starting to form on Harry's face but then the parchment started floating a few inches above the table and then it shot right to Harry's outstretched hand. "wow" muttered harry and ramus looked like he couldn't be more proud, and so the talked for another hour before ramus stood up and said that he had to go "well harry I have to go it was really nice coming here today and I really hope that I could come again in the near future but we will have to just wait and see, now before I go is there anything else that you need?" he asked

"Well actually yes there is, I could use some books on defense and what not if you could get me a few it would be great and you can take the money from my gringotts vault"

Ramus thought for a minute before he answered "I think I can arrange something…."

"Thank you" said harry and the without even a warning ramus disappearated.

From that day harry had gotten himself into a routine so that he got up every day at 5:30 ate breakfast got dressed and went out for running and exercising at 8:00 he would sneak quietly back inside the house and shower and make himself breakfast before taking care of the other's breakfast after which he would go about his daily chores and by noon he would finish them all and have time for himself up at his room where he would practice his wandless magic and read his DADA books and complete his summer assignments until one day while he was sitting at his desk trying to think of an answer to his DADA essay _"discuss the various ways one can defend himself against incoming harmful curses"(3 roles of parchment)_ when suddenly a number of owls came zooming through his open windows he quickly spotted pig and Hermione's owl "Vera" as he called her , he got quite fond of that name, and then he spotted the same owl that delivered ramus's letter only a week ago carrying a big brown package , he picked the letters and sat them on his desk , game the owls a few owl treats from Hedwig's pack and sent them on their way back saying that he will send a reply when Hedwig comes back. He then decided to open ramus's package first and found that it was quiet heavy; he first took the note and read it to himself

_Hi harry _

_I managed to find a few good books for you in a 2nd hand store as that is probably the only place where you can find these books, hope you enjoy them._

_Ramus_

_p.s _

_Dumbledore has added a few books of his own collection for you to read, he though that they will come in handy but he wouldn't tell me they were for….._

Harry then slowly opened the parcel only to find a small box that he thought could only hold an ink bottle, upon further inspection he saw that on the box were written the words "_tap your wand here_", so he did and suddenly the box grew to the size of almost his entire desk. "wow" he muttered to himself and as he opened the box he became speechless upon seeing the big stack of books that were lined up inside It , if he had to make and assessment he would have said that there were at least a dozen books inside the box but after taking the all out he saw that actually there were only 7 of them only some of them looked like they were a few books glued together ,about four of the books were about various DADA subject like "_practical defensive spells" _or "_practical offensive spells for the dark wizard hunter"_ another one was a book titled "_hitwizrad training book grades 1-2_" and the other three books which harry assumed were the ones sent to him by Dumbledore were a book about occlumency ,

Another one was titled "_becoming an animagus: first hand theory_" and the last one was titled "_former dark lords and the spells it took to defeat them_". Still a little amazed harry put the books aside and opened the letter from Hermione

_Dear harry_

_I AM SO PROUD OF YOUR O.W.L RESULTS!!!!!! (Picture me grinning like a mad woman right about now…)_

_And sorry that I forgot to tell you but I appears to me that we have exactly the same classes , well except for runes and arithmancy which I am almost positive you will not take(don't take it the wrong way)._

_I am having the best time of my life here at Bulgaria but I haven't seen victor for quite some time now, he is really busy with his quidditch. Anyway I am coming back in about a week and I have talked with professor Dumbledore and he said that if things will go ok I can come and visit you!!!! Isn't that great! I can hardly wait. _

_Now about Ron, I know I promised you the full story but I can't tell it to you in a letter as it concerns you too but I will tell you the short version of it so here goes…_

_I owl'd Ron about my trip to Bulgaria and I mentioned that I might be visiting victor… He went ballistic!_

_Saying things like I cant go and stuff like that but you know that I really don't care what he says so I went as usual and when I owl'd him from Bulgaria he owl'd me back saying he will not talk to me until I apologize to him for going after he told me not to._

_I mean can you believe him?!?_

_Well I hope to see you soon _

_With love_

_From Hermione_

_p.s._

_harry look I know that this must be hard for you being alone all the time at "that" place but I just wanted to tell you to hang on and be strong, and just so you know no one is blaming you for what happened last June . Knowing you, you probably are still blaming yourself a little but I just thought that you should know that. _

After he finished reading the letter suddenly a feeling of come came over him as if hearing that they didn't blame him was all that he needed in order to get past it , he still blamed himself a little bit yet but now he knew that everything will be ok,

He also got a little angry at Ron and couldn't wait to hear the full story when Hermione comes to visit. _Hermione is coming to visit me? _He thought and suddenly a huge grin was splattered across his face at the prospect of seeing her again so soon.

He read her letter again and then sighed and went to read Ron's letter

_Hi harry_

_How are you?, great job mate on your owls, mom was so happy when she heard it , I still cant believe that you got an 'o' in potions , Snape, that git is going to be really unhappy seeing you at his class this year as I am sure that he was sure that you would not manage to get in. HA! You showed him alright._

_Me?! , well my owls where ok I guess , I mean I didn't get an 'o' I potions and I failed history and divination but other then that all the rest were ok so I got 7/9 owls and in case you were wondering I have the same classes as you , well except potions and healing - I needed potions in order to get that one but instead I chose basic healing which is like half a N.E.W.T. because you only need and owl in potions for that one and you don't need to take the NEWT potions class._

_Now for your other question…._

_Hermione went to Bulgaria!!! , to visit victor!!! Can you believe that?!?!?!?!?! _

_When I read her letter telling me that she is going I almost fainted but instead I took about 5 roles of parchment giving her reasons why she shouldn't go , and she still did!!! So now I am waiting for an official apology…._

_Well that is all I have to tell you for now except the fact that Ginny is really getting on my nerves and I hope to see you soon_

_You best friend _

_Ron_

"Soon to be ex-best friend Ron" harry muttered to himself _I can't believe that he did that to Hermione, that GIT!_ He thought

"Well I really need to strait him out" he decided , and sat at his desk to arrange all the mess that he made with his books , he then looked at the box that he got and remembered one particular book the caught his eye and he took it out , it was the theory book on animagus, he waved his hand the book landed softly unto the bed and he put the rest of the books back in the box and in his trunk and he then went to his bed and started reading through it waiting or Hedwig to return so he can owl back everybody , his DADA assignment laid on his desk untouched.

Another few days passed as harry increased his workout each morning and after each workout he would make himself a big breakfast, this things combined started showing on his body and he no longer was the short skinny boy that he was at the beginning of the summer holidays. and as all of his assignments were done he would now spend his afternoons reading the books that were sent to him by ramus and Dumbledore.

Only a few days before Hermione was supposed to come visit him after he got the "all-clear" owl from her and Dumbledore , he was reading again his book on occlumency as he vowed to himself this year that he will make an extra effort to keep voldemort out of his mind so he could prevent things like last year's happening again, and he also found out in that book that there were actually exercises that one could do in order to clear one's mind and not the way Snape tried to teach him and he saw that it was quite easy if he followed the book , one evening he was sitting in his room in the dark practicing on clearing his mind when he was interrupted by a loud knocking sound from the front door downstairs , he crept slowly to the hall so he could hear who it was at such a time for it was unusual that his relatives will be having guests at this time , and when he heard a voice suddenly all the color from his face drained and he couldn't believe it, he went downstairs slowly to the door when he was in the middle of the stairs he heard his uncle Vernon roar "POTTER, COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!" he quickened his pace and came to the door while asking his uncle "what do you wan-"

He caught his breath when he saw that at the door stood professor Snape, ramus lupin, Hermione and two other people which he assumed were her parents. And he got worried "-what happened? Hermione are you ok?!"

He asked and the second that he finished his sentence Hermione ran up to him gave him a big hug and started sobbing on his shoulder, he held her tight for a few minutes and while she cried he looked at ramus and asked "Remus? What happened?"

"Hi harry, this is a very serious business can we come in?" asked ramus with a tone of urgency to his voice.

Before his uncle could say anything harry said "of course come in!" and he closed the door behind them still holding on to Hermione , he led them to the living room , much to his uncle protest but he quickly became silent after he got a glare from Snape. He sat down with Hermione who was still crying on his shoulder but a little better now across from Snape, ramus and Hermione's parents, "harry" ramus said "yesterday there was an attempted kidnapping…. Death eaters tried to kidnap Hermione " ramus gave a few minutes for this to sink in and while harry was stunned he remained silent so ramus could continue " as you know Hermione and her parents " he said gesturing to the couple sitting next to him "were on a trip to Bulgaria for the summer and while they were at a wizarding flee market yesterday two death eaters came and tried to kidnap Hermione, but fortunately severus an I were there as their "tour guides" and we managed to stun them quite quickly after they tried to take Hermione"

Harry was speechless, he couldn't believe it and right at that moment all that he could think about was holding Hermione and never letting her go, a few minutes later he regained his voice and asked "did they hurt her?" ramus sighed "fortunately no harry as I said severus and I were there to prevent any such thing from happening , but we are here right now because we and by we I mean Dumbledore and I " he said that and gave Snape a glare that said everything "feel that for the reminder of the summer Hermione should stay here where she will be safer " without even giving his aunt and uncle time to grasp what was just said he replied "of course!" . but after that uncle Vernon did mange to find his voice and said "HOLD ON A MINUTE RIGHT THERE , aren't you " he said pointing towards Snape and ramus "going even to consulate this with us , after all this Is" he said waving his hand around the living room "our house , and I know that we didn't have a choice but to take "him" but if I can help it I will not take anymore of his kind into my house" he finished with a sneer "if you are quite done ranting durslye" spat Snape, "you really don't have much choice this time either so I suggest that you pipe down and let us talk this over because I for one have better things to do" at this uncle Vernon was going to comment but thought better of it , finally he said "FINE! But she best not be a burden" and with that he went upstairs with petunia following him.

After everything was arranged and settled that harry would sleep in his room and Hermione would sleep in the Dudley's second room Hermione stopped crying but was still holding on to harry as if she was afraid of letting go of him and suddenly she asked "what about mom and dad?" at this Hermione's mom came to her daughter and went down on her knees and put her hand on her and said in a soft soothing voice "we will be ok Hermione don't worry, for now we are going with ramus to a place that is called headquarters until they can put the nessacery protection on our regular house and at that point we will move back there"

Hermione sniffed a little and said "oh! Ok, professor lupin, are you sure you don't mind? ".

"of course not Hermione after all it is Harry's house now" he said with a devilish smile on his face, at this Harry's head snapped up "what did you just say?!" he asked a little stunned, "well after sirius died he left a will as all order members are required to do and in his will he left almost everything to you including his house"

"wow I didn't know that " he said still holding Hermione in his hands , "well we better get going " ramus said as he got up and motioned for Snape and Hermione's parents to do the same "ok" said harry as he walked them to the front door with Hermione,

Hermione hugged her parents and they all said goodbye and closed the door, now it was just harry and Hermione and even though what she went through must have been terrible harry couldn't help but feel a little happy that he got a few extra days with her.


	2. revelations and dreams

Harry Potter and Facing the Challenge - Chapter Two

Soon after, they left, and Hermione went and took a shower. Harry went into his room and sat down on his bed with his Auror book and started reading it from where he had stopped before Hermione's sudden arrival. After half an hour there was a soft nock on the bedroom door and he figured it was Hermione, "Come in Hermione." Harry said while putting the book aside. She opened the door slowly and crept inside, her eyes still a little red from before.

"H--Harry..." she croaked, trying to hold back more tears from making their way out of her eyes.

_MY GOD! She is so beautiful, _Harry thoughtwhile staring at her small figure walking towards him and suddenly a lump settled itself in his stomach at the prospect of being alone in the same room with Hermione. In the past it would not have made any difference to him but now things were different, she was no longer his best friend – in his eyes she was much more and he silently hoped that she would think like this too.

"Hermione are you ok?" he asked with a tone of concern to his voice "You must be tired. Why don't you go to sleep, we can talk in the morning, you need your rest." He concluded as if to say that she shouldn't argue with him.

A small frown appeared on her face as she said "Well, I guess you are right, it can wait for tomorrow. I just wanted to thank you and say goodnight."

"Hermione, you know its no problem that you are staying here. In fact, I could hardly wait for your scheduled visit in just a few more days...." He said in a soft soothing voice. "Good night Herm, we will talk tomorrow," she went out of his room and closed his door, and as the door clicked shut Harry whispered under his breath "I love you Hermione Granger, I just hope that I will have the guts to tell you." And with that he got into his bed, turned off the lights, and went to sleep.

The next morning, Harry got up at his usual 5:30 in the morning and quickly dressed and went running outside. After an hour and a half he came back and started stretching just outside the house on the front lawn. When he finished he sneaked back into the house and went and had a nice long bath. When he got out only in his boxers and a towel wrapped around his lower body he examined himself in the mirror and for once he was quite pleased with the way that he looked. He was taller, no longer skinny but not too full also. "Healthy," he believed Mrs. Weasley would call it and now his muscles were starting to show.

He got out of the bathroom and headed for his door. When he opened it, he found Hermione sleeping in his bed. _When did she get here?_ He thought, then quickly dressed and silently went downstairs to fix breakfast. He made himself his now usual menu – eggs, bacon, toast, and jam, accompanied with a big glass of orange juice. When he finished he set the table for the rest of the 'family' and then decided that it will be nice to take Hermione's breakfast up to his room.

Suddenly he realized that his cousin Dudley didn't know yet that Hermione had in fact arrived yesterday evening as he was probably outside beating up a ten year old with his gang. He walked to his room with a plate of food and a glass of juice for Hermione and sat it on the table. He looked at his watch and saw that the time was 8:00 and he sighed, there was nothing more that he wanted to do then to let her sleep and just sit there watching her until she woke up but he had brought her breakfast so he thought that she should eat it before it got cold.

He put his soft hand on her back and started rubbing it slowly while calling her name with a soft and calm voice "Hermione... Hermione wake up I brought you breakfast." He saw her open her eyes and smile at him as she got up and sat on the bed.

"Good morning Harry, I came here a few hours ago to see if you were awake but you were not here so I just thought that I can wait for you but just as I sat on the bed I fell asleep. So! Where were you?" she asked.

"A few weeks ago I started going running in the morning while the house is still asleep. I hoe you don't mind." He answered her.

"Here I brought you your breakfast." He said handing her the plate and the glass of juice.

"Oh, Harry you shouldn't have." She said almost on the verge of tears again. She started on her food with such ferocity as if she hadn't eaten in a week,

"Wow Hermione, cool down, the food is not going anywhere you know..." She gave a look that said what he said would have been better if it was said to Ron and not her but she quickly forgot about it and laughed. "Are you okay now?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes quite fine actually. The food was really good did you make it?"

"Yes, I make breakfast every morning for everyone, you know one of my chores...." she made a sad face before speaking.

"Oh! Sorry Harry I forgot, you know with everything that has been going on..." she finished trailing off.

"Hermione its fine doesn't worry about it. Now, down to business. I promised last night that we would talk in the morning, and look, its morning and we're both awake." He smiled at her "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

She looked pensive for a few minutes and then she hissed "Ron...." she left the room and came back a minute later holding a piece of parchment which Harry assumed was Ron's letter to Hermione, but he didn't know which one it was. Hermione handed him the letter and motioned for him to read it while she sat back on his bed.

_Hermione!_

_You will not be going to Bulgaria! You know that Viktor will be there don't you? I mean hell, someone as smart as you must have figured it out by now that if you go there he will think that you like him, as crazy as it sounds._

_I am telling you now DONT GO! No good can come of it , why don't you go to Egypt for the holiday instead? I maybe going there as well to visit bill but I don't know about it right now._

_In addition, you remember what Harry said he did in the third task to Cedric! He is no good Hermione you must not go!!!_

_Do you hear me? DONT GO!_

_Ron_

At that, point Harry just lost it. "I can't believe him!!! He wrote me that he sent you 5 roles of parchment, are they all like this one?" He said holding the parchment high up in the air and waving it. She only nodded and then handed him another parchment.

_HERMIONE!_

_I can't believe you!!! I told you not to go and you still went anyway! Why on earth would you do that?_

_Oh wait! I know why ... because you want your 'Viktor' don't you?_

_You know, I think the prophet's article from fourth year was right you really are a scarlet woman! And just so you know I will be waiting for your apology for going there after I specifically told you not to. _

_Ron_

Harry just couldn't take it anymore and he punched his fist hard at the nearest wall He tore the parchment and through the remains to the trash and as he looked up at Hermione he saw tears streaming down her cheeks and as their eyes met she ran up to him and started crying on his shoulder. Harry was a little surprised at that but he quickly snapped back to reality and held her close to him.

After a few minutes, Hermione had cried herself out and she sighed and looked up meet Harry's gaze. She withdrew herself a little from him and said, "I really think that I owe you an explanation for that," she said as she started blushing.

"Hermione I really--"

She didn't let him finish the sentence and said "Harry look, I really wanted us to be just friends." At this Harry's world came crushing down on him. "You see, Ron didn't. It was the night after we came back from the Department of Mysteries and I woke up to find Ron kissing me! He kissed me while I was knocked out! And then we started talking and at some point he said that I should forget about Viktor and be his girlfriend and that he liked me more than a best friend." She looked at Harry and he nodded his head as if to say, 'Go on.'

'But then I told him that I only wanted to be friends with him because I liked someone else. He just turned red in the face and started yelling at me and telling me all the things that he thought about Viktor, and also I think that's why he called me a scarlet woman in the second letter." She finished, and the hope returned to Harry heart that she might like him.

"I still can't believe that he said those things to you. I mean okay, he can be hurt and that's okay but c'mon! The things that he wrote are really nasty. Hey! You said in your letter that this had something to do with me also?" She nodded. "So?" Harry asked, he saw Hermione take a deep breath

"Well remember how I told him that I liked another man?" he nodded.

"Well I...."

"You what?" Harry asked almost not believing what he thought that she was about to say.

"I love you Harry!"

At hearing this Harry was shortly stunned; he couldn't believe it, she, Hermione Granger, the smartest girl in all of Hogwarts and in his eyes the prettiest, loved him! Then he thought that this was his opportunity to have a little fun with her. So he asked, "Since when did you know that you loved me?" in a serious voice.

"Since the few months at the end of our fourth year after Voldemort came back, I just knew it, I just knew that I loved you." She answered with a little fear in her voice because of the seriousness of Harry's voice.

"I see," he said and he got up and headed for the door. She took it as a sign to leave but she wasn't going to go peacefully.

As she was at the door she turned around to Harry and said "Harry I... –" but before she could finish what she wanted so say, Harry's lips were pressed against hers and he pulled her close to him, never wanting to let go. Finally they came up for air and all Hermione was able to say was a soft "Wow," but as she tried to speak once again, Harry beat her to it and said "I love you Hermione Granger." All she managed to say right then was "OH Harry!" and they kissed again.

They spent the rest of the day just sitting on top of Harry's bed holding one another and enjoying each other's company and occasionally kissing. They sat there in silence for an hour or so until Hermione spoke the one thing that both of them were thinking, "Harry what are we going to do about Ron?" Right then Harry really didn't want to hear his name but he new it will be only for the best if he will not get angry with him right now.

"Well I guess we have to tell him but I just don't know how because he is still angry at you, and I can only imagine how he will be mad at me once we tell him. But I guess that we can just wait and see."

"That makes sense, okay." They decided it would be a good idea to go outside for a while and catch some sun, but just then Harry remembered that Dudley didn't know that Hermione was here at all, so he and Hermione decided that It will be nice to have a little fun with him. So as they were waking down the stairs Hermione suddenly stopped and said to Harry, "You go and wait for me outside and I will be right there okay?"

"Ok." Harry said and then added, "Love you."

She smiled at him and said, "Love you too." She gave him a kiss and practically ran up the stairs back to her room. A few minutes later Harry was laying on the grass in the back garden waiting for Hermione while making sure that he remembered their plan to get Dudley. Just then Hermione got back out side with a few big towels in one hand and a bottle of something that Harry didn't recognize in the other hand. But what really got his attention was her; she was wearing tight blue Capri's and a t-shirt, but as she came to him, she through the towels onto the grass and took her t-shirt off only to reveal that she was in fact wearing a bikini under it. At seeing this, Harry's jaw hit the ground and he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked and all he could say was "WOW!!!"

At this Hermione blushed deeply and before she could say anything else, he pulled her down to him for a big long kiss.

After they got settled with the towels, Hermione suddenly flipped on to lay on her belly and handed Harry the unknown bottle. "Do you mind rubbing this on me Harry?" she asked. Harry was a little confused at this and asked her "Well when you ask like that you know I just can't refuse, but what is this stuff anyway?" When he finished his question Hermione looked at him a little shocked , "Harry don't tell me that you don't know what a suntan lotion is?"

"Well, actually I don't, sorry. So what is it?"

"Well you rub it on your skin so you can catch some sun but your flesh wont get burned." After hearing this, suddenly Harry got a mischievous thought in his head and he smiled "Let's make a deal. I will rub you only if you rub me also, how about that?"

All that Hermione did was smile at him and flipped back so he can rub her back with the suntan lotion.

After he finished rubbing her, he quickly took off his shirt while she was still with her back turned on him. Harry saw her turn and he gave her the bottle before she looked at him, but as she saw him she gasped and the bottle fell from her hand.

"H-Harry... I...err...." she was speechless. "Oh! Bloody hell; just lay on your back so I can rub you!" He did as he was told and they just laid there in the sun for a long time until the saw Dudley wobble his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. After a few minutes in which he probably finished half of the food in the refrigerator, they saw Dudley make his way outside, "Hmmmm this should be fun...." said Hermione while smiling mischievously.

The minute Dudley came outside he did a double take at Hermione for he didn't know that she had arrived yesterday. "Hey Dudley" she said trying to hold back a laugh at seeing her boyfriend's cousin for the first time. He looked much like Harry had described him only bigger; _apparently his diet didn't go to well _Hermione thought.

"Who is that?" he asked Harry while still looking at Hermione, "Who is who Dudley?" asked Harry while putting on a bewildered face.

"What do you mean who is who, I am talking to that girl in a bikini laying next to you on the grass, or that you are such a freak that you cant even see that?" At hearing this Hermione made and angry face but decided to let it slide for now so they can continue with their prank. "Why Dudley, who are you talking to? There isn't anyone here but us, is there?"

After hearing this, Dudley's face went red with anger and he quickly grabbed Harry by the neck and lifted him up and yelled, "What did you do to me, I know you have something to do with this, why am I seeing people?" Seeing this Hermione panicked for a minute but remained silent as she saw Harry who was now almost a head taller than Dudley wave his hand towards the air and Dudley then started floating up until he could no longer hold Harry. Harry then waved his hand again and Dudley flew slowly towards the house and landed him near the entrance to the house. Dudley ran inside while yelling to his mom.

The minute that he was out of sight Harry and Hermione fell to the ground in a fit of laughter that lasted a good few minutes and would probably have lasted a few more if Aunt Petunia wouldn't have interrupted them "POTTER!!!" she yelled , "GET IN HERE NOW!!!!!!!" Harry put on a brave face and stood up, as Hermione did too, he kissed her slightly on the lips and said, "Wish me luck, love." They kissed again.

When Harry got inside the house he was confronted by a pale looking Dudley and an enraged Aunt Petunia. He quickly put on a good looking innocent face and asked "You called aunt Petunia?"

Immediately she yelled, "DONT GIVE ME THAT TONE BOY, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT KIND OF FREAK STUFF YOU DID TO HIM!"

Harry was quick to answer, "Why Aunt Petunia, you know that I am not allowed to do magic outside of school and that if I did I would have been expelled. I think that Dudley here must have been imagining things." Aunt Petunia looked like she could explode at any minute.

"DONT YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME BOY, I KNOW WHAT YOU DID AND THE FACT THAT YOU ARE NOE BEING EXPELLED IS SOMETHING THAT I WILL BE LOOMING INTO. NOW ARE NOT TO LEAVE YOUR ROOM FOR THE NEXT WEEK DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" she spat.

Harry just smiled and said, "Of course, Aunt Petunia. I understand." Then he looked outside to see Hermione smiling at him and he motioned for her to come with him to his room. She collected her things and came inside the house. "Dudley, I want you to meet Hermione, she is my girlfriend from school. Hermione this is Dudley, my cousin." He waited a minute and then said; "Ok now that you have met I think that I will go up to my room to start my punishment. Hermione are you coming?" she nodded.

They made their way upstairs past the stunned Dudley and Petunia. They probably couldn't imagine anyone wanting to be _his_ girlfriend. When they closed the door to his room, Harry and Hermione practically fell to the floor from laughing so hard. "That was brilliant!" they coursed together between laughs.

The next day, Harry woke up at his regular time only to find Hermione waiting for him down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a tight strapless t-shirt, her bushy brown hair was held up in a ponytail. "Good morning, Hermione." he said as he came down and gave her a little peck on the cheek, smiling at the sight of her.

"Good morning to you too," she said. "I thought that maybe I could go out running with you. What do you think?"

"Really? That would be brilliant Hermione." he almost jumped off the ground with happiness, the kind of happiness that Hermione only rarely saw at times like when he caught the snitch while playing against Slytherin and she became a little sad realizing that she is probably the only person in his life right now that could make him that happy.

They went outside and started running, Harry quickly leaving Hermione in his dust and having to stop and run in place to wait for her. "HARRY! Don't go so fast!" she yelled at him while trying to keep up with his pace, he then started running a little slower so that he could run side by side with his new girlfriend. _Girlfriend. I have a girlfriend… WOW. _He thought to himself as they started their run back to Number 4 Privet Drive.

When they came back, Harry made Hermione do some stretches although she was a little unwilling as she never saw the good in it. "If you don't, your muscles will just cramp up and you wont be able to walk for a week." He said and she looked a little embarrassed for not thinking about that. After finishing their breakfast and their showers, they settled themselves on top of Harry's bed. While Hermione was laying with her head on Harry's lap, suddenly she said "Say, Harry, what was the thing you did yesterday to Dudley? I mean you sort of just waved your hand and he started floating in the air. It was really cool, don't get me wrong but what was it?" At this Harry looked a little amused and he didn't answer her until she got irked at him and snapped, "Why are you looking at me like that?" she tried to say it in an angry tone but she just couldn't be angry with Harry. And upon seeing the smile on his face and looking into his eyes as if she could find the answer there, she melted.

"Oh nothing, I just thought that you would have figured it out by now. It was wandless magic." at this he handed her the book with the passage that he found describing the '_foras virga'._ Hermione became silent for a while as she read the page for at least 3 times before she shrieked and threw the book on the bed. She gave Harry a big hug, "Oh Harry, do you realize what's the meaning of this? I mean I am not sure too but I think I have a pretty good idea."

Harry looked a little dumbfounded at this and just shook his head in a very Crabbe-like way, "Ah…. No?"

"Harry if this is what I think it is than you just might be the heir of Gryffindor!!!!" she jumped to his desk, took a piece of parchment and began scribbling furiously. Finally, when she was finished she quickly gave the letter to Hedwig and she flew out of the window into the skyline until she disappeared form view. That left a hurt Vera in her cage, and when she saw this Hermione suddenly realized what she had done. She suddenly looked at Vera and said "Oh! Sorry Vera, I am still not used to having my own owl." Vera just hooted at her and buried her face under her wing and went to sleep.

"Did I hear right? You called her Vera?" asked Harry a minute later when the shock of what Hermione was doing with the letter vanished. "Oh yes I thought it was quite a cute name, don't you?" she asked with a silly grin on her face. "I mean after all you came up with it…."

The days passed rather nicely and when Harry took the time to think about it he realized that so far, this was the best summer yet, even if he had to stay in his room for a week because of the prank that they had pulled on Dudley. They would both go running in the early mornings and then spend the rest of the day in Harry's room reading the books that he got from Remus and Dumbledore. They also finished their summer assignments but as they were now starting their N.E.W.T classes, they really didn't have that much summer homework, but now the week was over and Harry was allowed outside of his room once again. It was a nice, warm day that Harry and Hermione decided to spend in the backyard. And as the house was empty, for Aunt Petunia had taken Dudley to a special place for fat kids to help them lose weight and Uncle Vernon was at work, they made a picnic out of it. So while Harry was setting the towels on the grass, Hermione was in the kitchen making a snack for later. A few minutes later she came back out side holding a brown square basket and again the suntan bottle.

After a few hours of just laying in the sun and relaxing, they were disturbed from their peace and quite from the sound of multiple wings. As they looked up, they could both see a band of four owls that quickly delivered their mail and took flight again. However, one of the owls stayed with them for it was Hedwig.

Each of them got two letters. Harry got one from Hogwarts and one from Remus and Hermione got one from someone that Harry didn't know because Hermione quickly stashed the letter away. Harry decided to open Remus' letter first.

_Dear Harry_

_How are you and Hermione doing? Are your relatives giving you a hard time? Remember, if they do, all you have to do is owl me and we will take care of it._

_Now for the more pressing matters. As you know, school is close and I assume that you need to go to Diagon Alley so you can buy the things you need for the upcoming school year. And though I know for a fact that Hermione has all her books already, I am quite sure that she will need a few more once she reads the letter from Hogwarts…_

_Anyway, owl me back when would you like to go to Diagon Alley so I can plan it with Albus._

_See you soon_

_Remus _

_P.S. _

_Hope the books were good._

"I wonder what that was all about." Harry thought to himself but just right then he heard a loud shriek and when he looked up, he saw Hermione with a huge smile on her face. "What is it?" he asked while trying to restrain a laugh.

"Read your Hogwarts letter." was all she would say so Harry complied and opened the envelope with the Hogwarts emblem on it. The first letter was the usual one saying the school year would start on September 1st and all that but then Harry noticed another letter in the envelope and he quickly grabbed it to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter _

_We are pleased to inform you that you, along with ten others have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Advanced Sixth Year Program. In his program you will study the following subjects in addition with your regular school subjects. The subjects are as follows:_

_Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Advanced Charms_

_Advanced Transfiguration_

_You will need the following books for these classes-_

_Basic and Advanced Dueling Tactics by Alastor moody_

_The Complete Encyclopedia of Hexes, Curses, and Jinxes Levels 1-4 by Amos Von Marks_

_Creating Magic: What it Comes Down to by Filius Flitwick_

_Becoming an Animagus: Firsthand Theory by Minerva McGonagall_

_Sincerely yours_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

He looked up to see that Hermione still had that huge smile across her face and then she asked him, "Did you get in too?" He nodded. "Oh! Harry that is wonderful!!! This is going to be so much fun! I wonder weather Ron got in or not."

Then she sighed as she remembered that they still hadn't thought about what they were going to say to him. "Listen," he said, "Remus just sent me a letter and asked me when we would like to go to Diagon Alley. What do you say we go there the day before first day and then we can spend the night at the Leaky Cauldron and in the morning we will continue from there to the Platform 9 and ¾. When we get on the train we will tell Ron, okay?"

Suddenly her face lit up and she jumped on his lap and gave him a big kiss and said, "Oh!!!! Harry that would be brilliant!" and she kissed him again. They decided to go back inside and start in on another of Harry's new books and all the while Harry didn't see that Hermione had received another letter from none other than Albus Dumbledore.

The days passed quite fast for Harry's taste and before he knew it, it was already his birthday. Now normally in Number 4 Privet Drive, it was just a day like any other, but this time, Harry felt that it was a little better for he was spending his birthday with the girl that he loved.

Harry woke up that morning only to find Hermione jumping up and down on his bed while trying to wake him up. When he finally gave in and opened his eyes she shrieked with joy and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" and started smothering him with kisses all across his face. For this, Harry didn't object but soon enough he just couldn't take it anymore for he was getting a little hot himself and he pulled her down on the bed , waved his hand at the door which clicked and was locked. After making sure the door was indeed locked, Harry returned his entire attention to the beautiful girl laying across his bed. Suddenly, his mind started filling with thoughts as to what he wanted to do to her that he got a little ashamed at himself just for thinking them. He quickly ignored them and jumped back on the bed only to find that Hermione was waiting for him with her mouth wide open. Their lips met a second later and they kissed deeply for a few good minutes. After, Hermione tilted back her head and let a soft moan of pleasure escape her as Harry moved his mouth down her neck and started planting little kisses at every bare spot of skin there. He trailed back to her ear where he whispered slowly, "You are the most beautiful thing that I have ever had the pleasure to kiss, Hermione Granger. I love you." He quickly returned to the task of kissing her neck before she could even think of an answer to what he had had said to her.

A few minutes later, while her hands were rummaging through his hair, his hands casually slid down to her breast and he cupped one of them with his hand and Hermione let out a soft moan of pleasure. Or pain. He couldn't figure it out so he released his hand from her breast only to find her panting to him, "No…don't stop, this is so nice…." So, like a soldier following his orders, his hand started massaging her breast slowly and gently again. While still kissing her neck and occasionally lifting his head back up to kiss her on the lips, Hermione arched her back and moaned with pleasure until finally she collapsed under him panting heavily from their 'session'.

After a few minutes of just laying in each other's embrace, finally Hermione spoke "Wow Harry...but you do realize that you're the birthday boy and not me? He nodded, "Then how come I ended up getting the birthday gift and not you?" she asked with a devilish smile on her face.

At this Harry tried to suppress a laugh and he answered "Oh! But Miss Granger, this is just the birthday gift the I wanted!" They both laughed a little and soon went back to sleep in each other's arms.

A few days had passed and it was now three days until they would go to Diagon Alley with Remus.

At night and Harry and Hermione had taken to sleeping together (just sleeping mind you!), but this night something was different. As they tucked themselves under the covers, Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, but he just brushed it off for tiredness. "Good night Hermione, I love you." he said to his girlfriend who was almost asleep.

"G'night Harry, I love you too," she mumbled and no more then a minute later they were both asleep.

_He found himself laying in his bed with Hermione, when suddenly he heard a series of pops just outside. He got up and looked out of the window and what he saw outside made his face lose all color, for outside were at least 20 Death Eaters led by none other than Voldemort himself. He heard that familiar hiss as Voldemort spoke to himself. "That Mudblood loving fool Dumbledore can't do anything now Potter, and you will die…."_

_He and all the death Eaters raised their wands and he spat at them, "Remember that this must be done with precise timing for if not, it will not work but it will backfire and kill all of you for you are too weak to stand it._

_On the count of three. One…Two…Three…"They began to chant: _

"_**Enversor I detu voco passum dare itaque noceo potter."**_

_The earth shook and lighting erupted from the sky…._

"_**Enversor I detu voco passum dare itaque noceo potter"**_

_Suddenly millions of tiny green skulls appeared out of nowhere and entered the house of Number4 Privet Drive. While Harry watched from his window, he felt the house shake and start to fall apart. Then he heard a voice in his head, "Harry you must escape .you still have time get up and run, NOW!"_

"_Who is this? How can I hear you?" Asked Harry a little panicked._

"_Harry its me Sirius, but that doesn't matter now, you must wake up and run before they come and kill you, you hear me? NOW! WAKE UP!"_

"_Ok Sirius I…."But just as he tried to finish his sentence his world exploded._

He found himself in his own bed with Hermione lying next to him when suddenly the memories from his vision came back like a flood and he panicked. "Hermione wake up, please this is important." He said as he pushed her with one hand while he waved his other hand and packed his things in his trunk leaving his broom and Invisibility Cloak out.

"Harry… what?" she said groggily with her eyes still shut.

"Hermione there is no time we must go now!"


	3. flight in the moonlight

Harry Potter and the Heir's Staff

Chapter 3

He found himself at his own bed with Hermione lying next to him when suddenly the memories from his vision came back like a flood and he panicked. "Hermione wake up, please this is important!" he said as he pushed her with one hand while he waved his other hand and packed everything in his trunk but his broom and Invisibility Cloak. "Harry… what?" she said with her eyes still shut.

"Hermione there is no time we must go now!"

"Hermione come on, wake up we have got to go from here…please," Harry pleaded again. After another minute Hermione propped herself up on the bed and turned her face to Harry who was doing something at his desk.

"Harry what is going on?" she asked with slight concern to her voice. He turned to face her and when she saw his face she gasped in horror and fear; his face was as white as the wall. His brow was drenched in sweat and he was huffing loudly. "Harry what is it? Is it V-Vol-Voldemort?" she asked fully awake now that she saw him.

"Yes," he simply answered her and finished taking the stuff that they needed. He looked at her face again and an idea came to his mind. He dashed from his room to the room where Hermione's trunk was; he opened it quickly and took out all of her books. With a wave of his hand and in quick succession he mouthed three simple charms.

_"**Decresco** minimus."_

_"Fermacarte."_

_"Compono."_

Then he slid the now light-weight, shrunken and bonded together books of Hermione's in his pocket and dashed back to his room where he found Hermione staring outside from the window with a look of pure horror in her face. "H… Harry look! Death Eaters! Down there," she whispered and pointed towards the front of the house that was quite visible for it was illuminated from the big, bright, moon shining above.

"I know Hermione," he said and took his broom in one hand and is invisibility cloak in the other "I saw it in my dream; Hermione we must go away now! We don't have time. You have your wand?" he asked her while opening his bedroom window as silently as possible. She nodded.

"Good. Now quick, get on the broom with me." At this Hermione looked a little horrified as if the fact that she was going to have to ride a broom was worse than the fact that a mass of Death Eaters was standing in front of the house. However, after debating herself for a minute she reluctantly climbed behind Harry on his broomstick. He slid his Invisibility Cloak on them and as they got out if the window he saw that all of them were already there. Including Voldemort. He stopped in the air, turned to face the woman that sat behind him and put his index finger to his mouth to signal her to be quiet. She nodded and they continued flying slowly away from the house towards Mrs. Figg's. Harry chose her house because she was the only member of the Order who was close enough now and they could Floo from there to headquarters.

Suddenly Harry heard Voldemort and his Death Eaters chanting, _"Enversor I detu voco passum dare itaque noceo Potter."_ As he remembered his dream, he knew what was coming now and just as it happened the first time he saw it, thunder began coming down from the now cloudy sky and he felt the house shake and tremble; something that looked weird to him for he wasn't even near the house now.

But then as he glanced a last look on the house, he saw it explode with a green ring expanding from it towards them and before he could do anything, the ring hit them and sent them spiraling towards the ground fast.

As they were diving, Harry tried to gain the control on his broom back. He saw that it was hopeless and waved his hand towards Hermione who was holding to him, afraid of letting go. He quickly attached his Invisibility Cloak to her so it wouldn't reveal her when he hit the ground. With the same spell that he used on her books, he managed to levitate Hermione before she hit the ground.

His right leg hit first twisting upon impact with a sickening crack , and the rest of his body hit the ground with a thud. At the same time a sharp pain invaded his mind though his scar. Quickly forgetting the pain that he felt all over his body, he began doing his Occlumency exercises in order to block Voldemort from his mind so he wouldn't find out through his scar that Harry was still alive. To his relief it worked, and soon the pain in his head subsided and he glanced a look up to see Hermione still floating in midair, tears streaming down her cheek like a dam had burst open.

"Harry?" she asked barely above a whisper.

He was still to numb from his pain but he managed to speak in a soft croak. "I'm ok don't worry," he lied.

He waved his hand towards Hermione and she slowly came down to the ground. As soon as she was down she rushed over to Harry throwing the cloak around him so it would cover them both from any Death Eaters who still may be in the area. She hugged him again sobbing on his shoulder as she said, "Oh! Harry, I thought that you were dead!"

She couldn't speak again as a fresh wave of tears swept over her and she cried harder, until finally Harry sat up and said to Hermione who was still holding him, "Hermione I am still a little hurt from the fall…"

She suddenly locked eyes with him and gasped as she let him go, "Oh Harry, I am sorry I didn't mean to make it hurt…." She trailed off.

He grinned at her and kissed her on the forehead and said, "You only made it feel better…" and he kissed her again and pulled her for a hug, ignoring the pain in his leg and ribs. But as they sat there in each other's arms Harry glanced a look at the house and gasped in horror.

"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione who had heard his gasp. He simply nodded with his head towards the direction of the house. But there was no house standing; well not a regular house anyway for in the place of the house now stood a green transparent statue of a serpent looking up and above his head in the sky was the Dark Mark.

"OH MY GOD!" breathed Hermione as she felt Harry was trying to stand up, she helped him up and then looked his leg seeing that it was bent in way she doubted any human leg could be bent, she let him support her and then asked, "Where to now?"

"To Mrs. Figg's house. I reckon we could Floo from there to headquarters or at the very least inform the Order of what has happened here."

"Okay," was all Hermione said and they started towards Mrs. Figg's house not noticing Harry's broom lying on the ground broken, his remains scattered across the cold hard concrete that was in front of Number 10 Privet Drive.

After a few minutes walk, Harry and Hermione arrived at Mrs. Figg's house, they knocked on the door.

Nothing…

They knocked again.

Nothing…

After a few more tries Harry started getting nervous and worried what they were going to do if Mrs. Figg was not at home, _but why wouldn't she be at home at this time, she must be asleep_ reasoned Harry with himself.

He then raised his hand to the door and whispered, "_Alohomora_." The door made a clicking sound, and they pushed the door open and stepped inside the house.

As they came to the house's living room, they saw a figure sitting at a couch her head rested upon her shoulder. The television was still on but showing only snow as the programs for the day were over a long time ago. They stepped towards her trying to make as little sound as possible but when they saw her face Hermione shrieked with fear.

"She has been stupefied! Harry can you revive her?" asked Hermione.

"I can try," was all he said as he raised his hand towards the face of the old squib sitting on the couch, he muttered, "_enervate_." Mrs. Figg's eyes shot open and she looked around in surprise and fear until her eyes landed on the two teenagers standing in front of her and she gasped.

"Harry! Hermione! What are you doing in here?"

"Err…" was all Harry said as the memory of all that had happened no more then fifteen minutes ago came back to him in one big wave of memories and he suddenly fell to the floor, tears appearing in his eyes.

"It's a long story," said Hermione as she bent down to Harry and gathered him in her arms for an embrace.

After a few minutes of sitting like that in silence Harry spoke to Mrs. Figg still fighting the tears from falling.

"Voldemort," Mrs. Figg flinched at hearing the name, "He and another two hundred or so Death Eaters came to my house, and attacked us." He waited a minute so Mrs. Figg could really comprehend what he had just said.

Her face changed from a look of bewilderment to a look of horror as she stuttered, "What? How? Where? When?"

And she trailed off, and then Harry continued, "Hermione and I were in bed sleeping and I had this vision that Voldemort came with his Death Eaters and used some spell and the house exploded. But then in the dream I heard Sirius's voice and he told me that I had to wake up and run before they came and killed me. After I woke up, I remembered everything from my dream or whatever that was; which is unusual because most of the time I can barley remember a thing from my dreams. So I took my broom and my Invisibility Cloak, woke up Hermione and we got out on my broom and when we were like 300 meters away from them when I heard the same spell that I heard in my dream and then the house exploded and a big green ring shot towards us and we fell to the ground.

After that, all that was left in the place of the house was a giant green transparent statue of a snake looking up at the Dark Mark."

When he finished talking he looked at Mrs. Figg's face (for he was looking at his hands the whole time he was talking).

He saw that her face was pale as a wall. When she finally spoke her voice was weak and trembling, "You two wait here; I am going to inform the Order." She got up and walked towards the fireplace and threw some Floo Powder in the flames. She got down on all fours and stuck her head in the fireplace and called, 'Number 12 Grimmuald Place.'

She talked for a while with someone on the other side and Harry just sat there holding Hermione close to him. A bit later, Mrs. Figg pulled her head out from the fireplace and addressed the couple sitting in her living room "Albus said that you are to go to headquarters so come on; hurry up!" And with that they got up a little reluctantly for they were pretty content just sitting there holding each other, and went to the fireplace. Harry grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it at the roaring flames. Together he and Hermione stepped into the fireplace and spoke together "Number 12 Grimmuald Place."

Harry and Hermione stepped out of the fireplace at Number 12 Grimmuald Place and dusted themselves off from the trip. When they came out of the fireplace the house looked empty, but cleaner and a lot tidier from the last time they were there. It was eerily quiet, _maybe it was dirtier last time, but at least Sirius was here then, Harry thought_ as memories of Christmas here with Sirius and how happy he was then flooded his mind and threatened to burst out through his eyes. He resisted them for now for he knew that if he would let them out he would not be able to stop.

"Have I already told you how much I HATE traveling by Floo?" Harry groaned as they made their way to the kitchen. Hermione only nodded in agreement as if she was trying to say 'yes like a hundred times'.

Just then, a loud shriek came from a few feet to their right and suddenly Harry remembered, "SHIT! I forgot that she was still here!" As he said this, they started hearing the all too familiar screams and curses of the late Mrs. Black.

"_You! How dare you enter the Noble House of Black with that Mudblood? Vermin! Scum of the earth, get out of here! Or else you will feel the wrath of the House of Black!" _Harry just couldn't take it anymore and while his anger boiled inside him at the mention of the 'm' word he just snapped and it was like bomb exploded in his head and fire started burning in his eyes.

"Now look here!" he said in a cold voice that would make his late Uncle Vernon cower in fear. "YOU SHUT UP AND DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HERMIONE THAT WAY OR YOU WILL FEEL _MY_ WRATH! GOT ME?"

"_Who are you to give orders to me you snot looking mongrel?_"

"ME? I AM THE NEW OWNER OF THIS HOUSE!"

"_You? No! It can't be!"_

_"_OH BUT IT CAN, YOU SEE YOUR DEAR SON DIED JUST A FEW MONTHS AGO AND LEFT THIS HOUSE TO ME." As he said this, a lump started forming in his throat and tears were streaming freely down his cheeks for it was the first time in two months that he had said aloud that Sirius was actually dead.

"_What? My son? No it can't be; you are lying…"_

She couldn't finish the sentence because at that exact moment Harry lifted his palm up to meet her face and bellowed, '_REDUCTO!'_

Her head was blown off and the portrait of Sirius' mother snapped off the wall and came crushing down to the floor. Harry saw this and lowered his hand, and slumped to the floor and started sobbing, unaware to all the people who were standing behind him looking in awe at what he had done for none of them managed to do it for over a year of trying.

Hermione slowly sat on the floor near Harry and wrapped her arms around him and let him sob on her shoulder while tears were starting to form in her eyes as well as the memories from their near-death experience flushed her mind all over again.

"HERMIONE!" her parents screamed from the kitchen door where they stood with the rest of the people and came rushing to their daughters help.

"HARRY!" yelled Remus, Dumbledore, and Mrs. Weasley together as they rushed towards Harry.

Harry and Hermione snapped out of their own private world were they were sitting and looked toward the direction of the screams and were soon pulled apart and each of them enveloped in a bear hug by someone. Hermione by her parents and Harry by Mrs. Weasley, Remus, and lastly Dumbledore. That alone shocked everyone, it was not very often the Dumbledore showed affection to anyone, and to say the least hug them! But they just shrugged it off for the moment except for Minerva McGonagall who knew what this sudden show of affection from the headmaster towards Harry was all about, but kept it for herself for she knew it was not the time nor the place or her right to tell him.

After a couple of minutes, Harry and Hermione calmed down and were led by the adults to the kitchen where the rest of the gang was waiting for them.

As they came in through the door, they could see amongst the sea of redheads who were the entire Weasley clan (well minus Percy that is and Mrs. Weasley because she was with them) Professor Snape, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"HARRY, Hermione what happened?" asked Ron, Ginny and the twins as they ran to their best friends and each gave them a hug which they accepted a little reluctantly.

"Well that is exactly what we all want to know Mr. Weasley so why don't you give Harry and Hermione some room to breathe and I am sure that we can all hear what happened," said Dumbledore from behind Harry and Hermione.

"Oh, sorry," was all Ron said as he backed away from them to his chair, but as he walked to his chair with his face still looking at them his, eyes suddenly shot down to where Harry and Hermione were holding hands and his face and ears flushed red. He quickly turned around and sat without even looking at his two best friends.

"Harry, Hermione why don't you two take a seat," said Dumbledore as he motioned for a pair of chairs that stood directly across from where he sat. "And in the mean time, Molly here will fix all of us a mug of hot chocolate if she doesn't mind. You don't mind Molly, do you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh! Not at all," said Molly Weasley. In a flash she was up near the kitchen sink preparing the hot chocolate.

Harry and Hermione both sat down across from their Headmaster and both suddenly found that their hands on their laps were very interesting.

"Harry, I know that what I am asking from you is quite hard right now with everything that you must have went through, but I must ask you to be brave for me and tell me exactly what happened," said Dumbledore. He looked at Harry and his heart filled with sadness that he had to suffer like that all his life, "_this year I am going to make sure that he will be safe and I will tell him everything," _thought Dumbledore to himself.

Harry looked up at his Headmaster and suddenly he remembered the scene that took place in his office at the end of last year after he told him about the prophecy. "_This year I am going to improve and I am going to make him proud of me,"_ he vowed to himself.

"Okay," was all Harry could answer them. "Hermione and I were sleeping, and suddenly I had a vision of some kind that showed Voldemort," everybody except from Dumbledore and Hermione's parents flinched at the name, "and another 200 Death Eaters standing in front of the house. They all had their wands trained at the house."

He was cut off, "Albus how can this be?" asked McGonagall, but she became silent after Dumbledore raised his hand so she would quiet down and let Harry finish the story.

Harry took a sip from his hot chocolate and continued, "I heard him from the window telling them that they must say the spell at the exact same time because if they don't it will backfire and kill all of them except for him because they were not strong enough. Then they started chanting something and lightning came from the sky and the house began to shake. But then, I don't know how, but I heard Sirius talking to me, and he told me that I have to wake up before Voldemort came and killed Hermione and I." He paused to take another gulp from his drink. "Thank goodness I woke up and I remembered everything from the dream, which is really unusual because normally it would take me a good ten minutes to remember what the dream was about. So I woke Hermione up and quickly took out my broom, my map, and my cloak . And just then, I started hearing loud 'pops' from outside so Hermione and I got on my broom and we put the cloak on and got out from the window…"

He took almost half an hour retelling them everything that happened that night, but when he finished, suddenly a calm feeling washed over him as if a great burden was lifted off his shoulders.

"Harry," Dumbledore asked, "Do you remember the spell that Voldemort and the Death Eaters used on the house?"

He only nodded while he felt Hermione giving his hand a soft squeeze. "**_Enversor I detu voco passum dare itaque noceo Potter." _**When he finished repeating the spell that Voldemort chanted along with 200 Death Eaters, he looked up to meet Dumbledore's eyes and a sudden wave of panic flushed him as he saw his Headmaster like he had never seen him before. He was speechless.

"Everyone would you please leave Harry, Hermione and I alone for a moment?" asked Dumbledore in a strong voice that said it was a command and not a request.

"But Albus-" Mrs. Weasley tried to say but was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Molly leaves us alone, NOW," he said almost shouting the last word all the while Harry and Hermione were looming a little worried from their Headmaster's sudden outburst.

After everybody had left, Dumbledore looked back to meet Harry's eyes and Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding because all of a sudden the twinkle in the eyes of the old headmaster returned brighter then ever. "Harry. What I am about to tell you will probably shock you, and you even may hate me for keeping it from you until now, so I will tell you right now that I had no choice but to keep it from you. You see, when I was told about it, a certain charm was placed upon me which was quite similar to the Fidelius Charm. Only in this variation, I cannot tell the secret unless the one who told it to me thought it was time that I would reveal it to the next in line." He paused for a moment to let everything sink in before he continued. "You are not a regular wizard Harry."

"That's as much I can tell by myself, thanks," Harry replied sarcastically.

"You seem to misunderstand me Harry, let me explain. You see Harry, a long time ago, even before the time of the four founders of Hogwarts; there was an ancient race of wizards. Their name was the 'Ivan Barads'. They were the most powerful wizards and witches ever to exist, and they lived a good life of peace and tranquility away from the prying eyes of Muggles. Until a day when a younger Ivan Barad named Gavin Magnus ran away from his family only to return a year after with a goal to be the most powerful of them all, and he was willing to do what ever it took.

'So in order to defeat him, the Barad's high council selected a group of ten people each specialized in his own field of magic to train a young wizard named Merlin." He paused for a minute but before Harry opened his mouth to say something, Dumbledore spoke again only to answer his unspoken question, "No Harry, he was not the Merlin that we know, but in fact he was his ancestor.

'So like that, he trained with the group that was selected until one day, Gavin Magnus and a group of his followers attacked where Merlin was training and within the first ten minutes killed everyone there except for him. You see, after seeing this, Merlin was so angry that it took him only a thought and all of the attacking force, all except for Gavin was dead.

'After a long battle between the two, both Magnus and Merlin vowed that their heir would rise after their time and complete the task the his ancestor failed. For you see, they were both struck at the same time by each other's curse and dropped dead. As the years passed, every ten years, an evil dark lord would rise up only to be defeated by his rival from Merlin's side. Until a thousand years ago when the Four Founders created Hogwarts, and Salazar left the school only then did Godric realize that he too was an heir to the great Merlin and that Salazar was the Heir of Magnus. Now as you must have already assumed, Godric defeated Salazar and so the line continued until from the side of Magnus came Grindelwald." He finished and waved his hand lazily in the air as three glasses of pumpkin juice appeared out of nowhere and Dumbledore took a sip, as if waiting for Harry to ask the inevitable.

"So you are the heir from Merlin's side?" asked Harry still a little stunned from the story.

"Yes Harry. Now let me ask you something: who is today's dark lord?"

"Voldemort." And for the first time in his short life in the wizarding world, none of the people in the room shuddered because _his_ name was spoken in their vicinity.

"And you know what the prophecy says…" At this Hermione looked Harry in the eyes with worry written all over her face.

"Don't worry Mione. I promise I'll tell you about it later, okay?"

She nodded. And then like somebody had just slapped him across the face, Harry realized what Dumbledore was getting at. "So you mean I am the Heir from Merlin's side?"

"Yes Harry, you are," Dumbledore replied.

"So that must mean that you are related," Hermione suddenly gasped at her own assumption.

"I believe that Miss Granger has once again proved that she is the smartest witch of her age," Dumbledore replied, his eyes looking at Harry and twinkling madly.

"Harry," Dumbledore continued, "I am your grandfather."


	4. author notes

Author notes

Hi everyone! I am really sorry that I is taking me so long to update my story but it is not all my fault – my beta reader is having some problems with her computer so I takes her more time than usual to do the beta.

But just so you can relax, even if it is just by a little bit I have chapters 5+6 finished already so when I upload chapter 4 they will be on their way to upload probably a week after it

'Be patient, my readers'

Shlomi

p.s

I have tried a few times already to upload my fic to but they said that I have too many mistakes and errors, I would appreciate it if you would point out things that are incorrect in any possible way (either by e-mail or by review)

Thanks in advanced

shlomi


	5. revelations and then some

Harry potter and the heir's staff

a/n: ok, finally i have uploaded some chapters - sorry for the long wait andi hope that you will like them

enjoy!

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

_"So you mean I am the Heir from Merlin's side!"_

_"Yes Harry you are" Dumbledore replied _

_"So that must mean that you are related" Hermione suddenly gasped at her own assumption._

_"I believe that miss Granger has once again proved that she is the smartest witch of her age" Dumbledore replied, his eyes looking at Harry and twinkling madly_

_"Harry" Dumbledore continued "I am your grandfather"

* * *

_

"Y-y-you are?" Asked Harry a few minutes later, still shocked from this sudden revelation

"Yes Harry I am, and before you say anything else I wish to remind you that I had no choice but to **not** tell you about this

And as I have already explained to you the spell that was placed upon me I hope that you can understand that if it had been up to me I would have never let you go to live with the Durslys" Dumbledore finished, looking at Harry with a mixture of sadness for the things that he had to go through when he was young and hope that he would accept him as his family.

Harry then did something that none of the people in the room expected from him,

He began to cry as he ran and gave his newly discovered grandfather a bear hug.

When Hermione looked upon her Headmaster, tears threatening to spill from her eyes she saw for the first time in her life, that as Harry and him were hugging, that Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard in the world was crying also.

After a few minutes of crying together Harry broke the hug and returned to look at Hermione, the minute that she saw the smile on his face her heart melted and she gave him a smile in return to let him know that everything is going to be ok.

Just as he looked back to his grandfather a sudden idea came to his mind, and he knew that right now would be the best time to execute it, "grandfather?" he asked the long bearded man sitting next to him.

"Yes Harry?" he answered, the feeling of joy evident in his voice

"Can I tell Hermione about the…. You know, what you told me after Sirius…. You know?"

"Yes Harry, actually I think that it is a good idea so your girlfriend would not accuse you of lying and keeping things from her…" he finished with a chuckle

"Harry what is this all about?" asked a bewildered Hermione

But before he could answer her Dumbledore stood up and spoke

"Well I will leave you two to talk this through while I will go and inform the other occupants of this house about our new-found connection".

He than exited the room and closed the door after him before Harry could utter a single word in his direction

"Harry, talk to me. What is it?" asked Hermione after her Headmaster left the room.

"Ok. Here goes…

Remember the prophecy that was destroyed last moth at the department of mysteries?"

"Yes, but it was destroyed so I don't see what this has to do with anything"

"Well that Orb that was destroyed was only a record of the prophecy, the real one was told to Dumbledore, and after he Portkey-ed me to his office he told me what it said.

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she could only nod to him to continue from shock

"Well I won tell you the real thing just what it said ok?"

Again she nodded.

"It said that the one that can kill Voldemort will be born at the end of July to a pair of parents who defied him three times.

Now according to this line It could have been either me or Neville, but than it said that the Dark lord will mark him as his equal". He lifted the part of his hair hiding his scar and pointed at it.

Hermione was too shocked from what she was hearing that she could not even blink, Harry, with a sad expression on his face took it as a sign to continue and give the "final blow" that he knew will crush the one that he loved so much.

"But you see it also said that the one will have power that the dark lore will not know about and that one must kill the other because neither could live if the other survives, so in a nutshell its either I kill him or he kills me."

After hearing this Hermione could not hold her emotions in any longer, and she lunched at Harry enveloping him in a bear hug and started sobbing on his chest while he held her close to him.

After a few minutes. Hermione's sobbing subsided and she turned her eyes to lock with Harry's and when she spoke her voice trembled.

"Harry I can't lose you, If you died I wouldn't know what to do, I just love you so much"

He stroke her hair with his one hand and wiped away her tears with his other hand and when he spoke his voice was a soft and soothing one that threw away all of her worries out of the window.

"Hermione listen to me, this is something that I have already started to do this summer, and I am going to kill him.

Hermione, I will never leave you because I just love you too much to know that I will do everything in my power to make sure that you will never cry again in sadness, and if me dying will cause you to cry like that and suffer than I regret to tell you that I am not going anywhere. In fact you are stuck with me Miss Granger." He finished planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"I wont have it any other way" she answered and returned the kiss only this time with more passion then he had never felt before. After they went up for air Hermione spoke again with a tone of conviction to her voice "Just so you know when the time comes I am going to fight alongside with you, and there is nothing that you can say or do to make me back down from my decision."

He chuckled slightly as he continued to hold her in his arms and to look in her eyes

"As much as I don't like it, I knew that you were going to say that and after thinking about it there is only one thing I can say about it"

"Oh yeah! What exactly can that be Mr. Potter?" she asked in mock anger

"That I wont have it any other way" he smirked, and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

A few minutes later Harry and Hermione went up to the drawing room where the rest were sitting, but upon scanning the crowd quickly Harry and Hermione saw that Ron was not there, but as soon as they were spotted but Molly and the rest of the Weasley clan there was nothing that they could do about it for the were bombarded with question regarding their newfound relationship and the great news that Dumbledore was actually Harry's Grandfather.

"When did it start?"

"Why did he tell you now?"

"Isn't that cool?"

All Harry did was take a dip breath and, after a slight squeeze to Hermione's Hand, as if to tell her 'Get ready'

He bellowed "QUITE! Hermione and I will have no problem to answer all of your question if you all would be so kind as to just SHUT UP!".

This immediately shushed everybody there and Harry and Hermione simply made their way over to the couch and sat down, holding hands and facing everybody there.

"Ok so what do you want to know?" asked Harry

After half an hour of retelling them exactly what happened since Hermione came to spend the summer with Harry, Harry suddenly jumped up in his chair as the memory of a certain red-head who was not present in the room with them, he didn't waste any time and voiced his concerns.

"Hey, where is Ron by the way?"

To Harry's and Hermione's shock at the mere mentionning of the name the entire Weasley Family the sat in front of the couple shuddered and suddenly found various parts of the wall very interesting.

"What happened!" asked Harry and Hermione together as worry started to fill them

There was a very silent minute until finally Mrs. Weasley answered them.

"w…well you see Harry, after we left the kitchen so Dumbledore could have his talk with you Ron became very quite, well that is until Albus came In here and announced your wonderful news, and that was when Ron just blew up and stormed out of the room, Mad-Eye says he is upstairs in your room"

"He what?" asked Harry still in shock after hearing his best-friends actions

"Well I better go talk to him" said Harry with a sigh as he rose up from the couch and gave Hermione a quick kiss on the chick before heading towards the door.

Just as he was about to exit the room he heard Hermione calling from behind

"Harry"

"Yes 'mione?" he said as he turned back to face her

"Good luck" she answered him back

"Thank you" he said with a smile as he exited the door and started making his way up to his room.

Upon reaching his and Ron's room upstairs he took a few calming breathes, just like he used to do for his occlumency exercises and pushed the door slowly only to reveal the room enveloped in darkness, he slowly made his way towards Ron's bed, but suddenly he saw from the corner of his eye a fist make his way to Harry's face but before he had a chance to move the fist collided with his face only to release a loud,

_CRAK!_

Harry slowly staggered to his side, and his eyes widened in shock as he fell to his bed and his eyes rested upon the angry face of none other then Ron Weasley.

"RON WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Harry bellowed as he grabbed his face with his left hand

"WHATS THE WRONG WITH ME!" screamed Ron back at Harry "YOU HAVE QUITE SOME NEREVE ASKING ME THAT AFTER YOU GO AND TAKE MY GIRL AWAY FROM ME. YOU STILL HAVE THE GUTS TO EVEN LOOK ME IN THE EYE!"

If you said that Harry was shocked that would have been an understatement, he was stunned speechless from his best friends words, until he quickly regained his bearings and jumped up from the bed, his fists clenched and his face red with anger

"YOU'RE GIRL, SINCE WHEN EXACTLY HAS HERMIONE BEEN YOUR GIRL! AND ANOTHER THING HERMIONE IS NOT A THING THAT YOU HAVE, SHE IS A PERSON WITH FEELINGS IN CASE YOU HAVE NOTICED"

"HARRY!" screamed Hermione from the door after rushing upstairs

"'Mione, can you please stay there for a few minutes, by just looking at two people at once my head starts to spin, ok?"

Asked Harry In a soothing voice in order to calm Hermione's obvious nerves after hearing the screams from the drawing room one floor below

"Ok Harry if you are sure, but I am staying here" she said in a firm voice after which she shot a cold look at Ron, who was eyeing them both as if they have just slapped him In the face.

"OH, SO YOU HAVE A NICKNAME FOR HER NOW DO YOU, YOU MAKE ME SICK WITH ALL THE ATTENTION YOU'RE GETTING FROM EVERYBODY, ALWAYS THE BETTER ONE, YOU HAVE THE MONEY, THE FAME AND NOW YOU HAVE THE GIRL AND THE FATHER FIGURE IN THE SHAPE OF THE MOST POWERFUL WIZARD ON THE PLANET, YOU MAKE ME SICK TO MY STOMACHE" screamed Ron back at Harry, completely ignoring Hermione, standing only 3 f't away from him

"I WHAT?" growled Harry back at him "JUST TO REMAINED YOU RON, I ONLY GOT ALL THIS FAME AND FORTUNE BECAUSE THE MOST DARK WIZARD OF ALL TIMES HAS KILLED MY PARENTS AND SIRIUS, AND YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT I WOULD GIVE ALL THE GOLD IN THE WORLD JUST TO HAVE THEM BACK.

AND NOW ABOUT HERMIONE, I ALREDY TOLD YOU, HERMIONE IS NOT AN OBJECT THAT YOU HAVE, SHE IS A HUMAN BEING WITH FEELINGS, AND I FOR ONE FELL PRIVALEGED JUST TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM WITH HER"

"WELL YOU KNOW HARRY" Ron said, not shouting anymore but with a tone that clearly said that what was about to come out from his mouth was Definitely not good "I FOR ONE REALLY DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR PARENTS DYING, IN THE END YOU STILL GOT THE MONEY WHICH YOU WOULD HAVE GOTTEN ANYWAY, AND ABOUT YOUR LIITLE DOGGY FRIEND YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT HE IS DEAD ONLY BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR 'HERO COMPLEX' AS YOUR GIRLFRIEND CLEARLY SAID LAST YEAR"

When Ron was finished, Harry just stood there mouthed open, gaping at his best friend but when a silent tear slipped down on his chick he knew that he will not be able to keep his emotions inside this time so he did the only thing he could do at the moment and that was running outside of the room and locking himself in the bathroom where he dropped down on the floor, his back leaning against the door, and the tears just came on their own, only this time with no desire to stop them.

back in Harry's room

Hermione was shocked, to say the least at Ron's outburst and after Harry ran out of the room she experienced for the first time in a long time a very strong feeling of disgust that, in the past only Malfoy could cause and she could never understand how Ron became like that.

So she did the only thing that she could think of at that time.

_SLAP! _She slapped Ron across his face so hard that she was sure that a hand mark was going to stay there for a good few hours.

"RONALD WEASLY, she bellowed before storming out in search for Harry. "YOU ARE THE MOST JEALOUS, STUPID EGOMANIAC ASS THAT I HAVE HAD THE DISPLSURE TO MEET, AND UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE TO HARRY DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT LOOKING AT ME, I AM ABSOLUTLY DISGUSTED BY YOU !" she finished in a huff.

But just as she was about to turn around and leave the room she heard Ron laugh out loud. But his voice was different than his own and to her shock his eyes where in the shape of slits like that of a snake and their color was burning red.

Without much thought she wiped her wand, pointed it at Ron that now had a horrified look on his face and before he could do anything muttered "_stupefy"._

After she checked that Ron was indeed unconscious on the ground she raised her wand again only this time pointed him to her throat and muttered "_sonorous" _so she can call out the rest of the people in the house.

"EVERYBODY GET UP HERE NOW, TO HARRY'S ROOM!.

She quickly muttered the incantation to end the spell and looked towards the door and soon enough half of the order was standing there looking shocked to see Hermione standing over Ron's unconscious figure holding her hand.

"Hermione, what happened here, where is Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley in rapid succession.

Hermione was soon to explain, not wanting to wait any longer than she had to in order to go and get Harry,

"look Mrs. Weasley, I am sorry that I had to do that" she said pointing towards Ron. "to him but there is something that you should know, after Harry ran out of the room because all the things the Ron said to him, I yelled back at Ron but than he laughed at me in a strange voice and his eyes looked like they were the eyes of a snake, AND they were red!"

She finished, and in turn looked at all the people that stood there in the room.

Mad-Eye Moody was quick on the return.

"Molly go to the kitchen and floo Dumbledore here now, this is a grave matter that he must be informed of immidiatlly.

She only nodded and ran out of the room back to the kitchen's fireplace.

"Look", said Hermione as she turned to face Mad-Eye, "do you mind watching over him so he doesn't go anywhere I want to go and find Harry" she finished with a pleading look on her face.

"Of course not Hermione" answered Tonks and looked at Mad-Eye to ask him something, but he obviously already knew what she was going to ask, so he simply turned and faced Hermione and growled "He is in the Bathroom".

Without even bothering to thank them Hermione ran past them and headed for the bathroom across the hall.

back in the bathroom

Harry just sat there crying for himself and thinking "_why did he say those things to me? did he really mean them, that he doesn't care about my parents and that its my fault that sirius is dead, no! It can't be there has to be some kind of explanation to all of this…."_

_Knock, knock, Knock _

"Harry are you there, we need to talk it's about Ron" Hermione said

Hermione stood there waiting for 5 minutes before the bathroom door opened slightly and she squeezed herself inside only to find Harry sitting on the floor with red puffy eyes.

"What did he do?" asked Harry in a cold voice.

But before Hermione answered him she just went over and sat on his lap and gave him a big kiss on the mouth

"You know", she said once they came up for air "those were really nice things that you said about me back there". She smiled

"Well, lets just hope that next time I will be able to tell them to you personally and not in a situation like that" he blushed and gave her a big hug,

"You said we needed to talk about Ron?" he asked a minute after

"Yes, well you see, that wasn't Ron"

"what, what do you mean that wasn't Ron?" he asked with a voice full with confusion

"After you left I kind of yelled at him and slapped him but all he did was laugh and his eyes became slits like a snake's with red pupils inside, so I just stunned him and called the order"

After she said this Harry just looked at her with an expression full of pride and awe

"Voldemort" was all he said before he gave her a big kiss on the lips and hugged her stronger

"You know I am the luckiest guy around here?" he asked after the kiss

"Oh and why is that Mr. Potter?" she asked back

"Well for one thing I have a beautiful witch that I love sitting in my lap, and the for the other thing I just found out the my Best friend that said all those things wasn't actually my best friend but Voldemort"

"Oh Harry I just love you so much, you know that don't you? and that I wont let anything get in between us"

"Of course I know that, and it is exactly what I was going to say"

"I love you"

"I love you too Harry"

They sat there for another hour just holding each other and enjoying the quite that they knew was soon to end.

After a few more minutes they made their way outside of the bathroom to go and check up on Ron and talk with professor Dumbledore about what could be done in order to prevent any such thing from ever happening again.

A few minutes later Harry and Hermione came through the kitchen door to find Dumbledore sitting at the table, sipping on a cup of tea with a sad triumphant look on his face and his eyes were sparkling like mad

Harry was the first to speak.

"G-grandpa" _this is so weird _he thought to himself "what happened to Ron?"

Dumbledore spun around to face them as if only now realizing that they had entered the room,

"Ah, Harry as it might seem to you that what happened to Ron is a bad thing let me first assure you that it is not serious and can be treated properly with a few occlumency lessons, but on the other note I can tell you that what had happened here today was a very important win for the good side." He took another sip from his tea. "It seems as though Voldemort has given up on trying to access your mind, seeing as he thought you were dead, he severed his mind link with you on his side which means that it will take him a long time until he can reconstruct it, so in the mean time he chose to possess your friends so he would still be able to try and learn the order's secretes through them" at this Dumbledore chuckled softly

"Tell me Harry, did you feel your scar hurt in anyway since you came back from Privet Drive?"

"Err…, actually no sir"

"very good" Dumbledore than leaned back in his chair and intertwined his fingers and sat there deep in thought for a few minutes before he sat back straight again.

"Excuse me professor" asked Hermione, "but what does all this mean, Do…does it mean that Voldemort will try to possess me as well?"

"Well now that you mention it Miss Granger, yes, but not to worry as of tomorrow you three will begin occlumency training with me so we can prevent that, and Harry since you already have the basics I think you can start also with legillimancy"

After a few more minutes of thought Dumbledore rose from his chair and took his watch from his pocket, strangely enough for Harry the watch had no numbers, it only showed stars and planets, but according to Dumbledore it also told the time.

"Well it is late enough and tomorrow you have a big day, it would be best if you two went to sleep, as Mr. Weasley has been given a dreamless sleep potion that should last him until noon tomorrow if not more, now I will bid you farewell as my old bones are starting to demand sleep also, and right now I am thinking in the same line as them, so good night to you two and sleep well" he finished and headed for the door, only to be stopped by Harry, who in turn threw his arms around the hold man and said "good night grandpa" and released the hug.

Dumbledore smiled like a boy at his very first quidditch match.

"Good night professor" said Hermione with a smile.

"Good night Miss Granger".

Dumbledore stepped through the door and headed for the master bedroom at no.12 Grimmuald place.

As Harry and Hermione made their way towards their rooms to sleep they finally realized how tired they actually were do to the ordeal that they went through tonight. And together, quite unconsciously they both fell down on the same bed where sleep enveloped themselves immediately.

The next morning Harry opened his eyes, and in a second was attacked by a strange feeling in his neck.

At first he panicked for he didn't know what the strange feeling was, but after a few seconds, when the memories of yesterday came back to him he understood completely what it was.

Hermione.

He figured that she wasn't aware to the fact that he was awake, and so he decided that it was time to have a little fun.

Quick as a flash he span around to face her, grabbed her arms and started tickling her all over.

"Harry!...stop…..no….Harry!…."

But to his dismay Hermione managed to subdue him after a few minutes (he let her more likely)

And she jumped on top of him.

"I got you now, Mr. Potter"

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked her with a mischievous smile on his face "well Miss Granger, What are you going to do about it?"

"Well I have a few things in mind, but mainly I just want to do this…"

And before he even had the time to open his mouth it was assaulted by hers in a fierce kiss.

After they both went up for air Harry spoke up first

"You know, love, I can wake up like that every morning" he smiled at her and her heart melted

She climbed down from him and lay beside him before she spoke

"Me too, but right now we need to get dressed and go down for some breakfast, this morning exercise sure is tiring"

And she jumped off the bed and ran to the shower before he could do anything.

After they both had finished their shower and came downstairs, a strong smell of eggs and bacon assaulted their noses and when they entered the kitchen Mrs. Weasley was standing near the stove cooking and Professor Dumbledore was sitting in a chair by the table sipping a cup of tea and reading the _Daily Prophet_

"Good morning" they chorused together

"Good morning dears" replied Mrs. Weasley

"Good morning Harry, Miss Granger, I assume you two had a good nights rest?" asked professor Dumbledore

"Yes sir" they replied as one "how is Ron?" asked Harry

"Mr. Weasley is still asleep, but actually I wanted to talk to you about him and you lessons today.

As I told you last night what happened to Mr. Weasley is maybe not a good thing in the short run but in the long run it shows us that Voldemort is quite desperate to find the contents of the prophecy.

Now I must warn you that when Mr. Weasley wakes up he will have a kind of amnesia and he will not remember anything from the time that Voldemort started possessing him, and also he will have a difficult time remembering things that you tell him, so you may have to repeat yourself more then a few times". He sighed and took another sip from his tea.

"Albus, is there a way to prevent this from happening again?" asked Molly with concern

"Actually there is Molly, you see the only way for Voldemort to be able to posses another person's mind is through a mind link, and since Harry is the only one who has a mind link with Voldemort he was the only one that Voldemort could posses through the link, but the scar's after affect of the attack from the brains on Mr. Weasley it created a one ended mind link that searched for another mind to link itself to, and it so happens that it connected with Harry's mind link and through his Voldemort was able to posses Ron. But now after Voldemort severed his connection with Harry we have the opportunity to destroy Ron's link as well and restore everything to how it was before.

"So how are we going to do that professor?" Asked Hermione

"Just as I explained to you last night miss Granger, with lessons in occlumency"

At the mention of occlumency lessons again Harry shuddered all over, as memories of his past lessons with snape resurfaced in his mind again.

Dumbledore saw the way Harry responded at the mention of the lessons again and was quick to come up with a solution

"Don't worry Harry, this time the lessons will not be with professor snape, they will be with me"

"Really?" asked Harry, relived.

"Yes Harry"

"Wow professor, are you sure that you will have the time to teach the three of us?... Err I mean you must be very busy and all with the order and all of that." Said Hermione.

"Not to worry Miss Granger, let me assure you that I have enough time to spend a few hours a day in vacation time with my grandson and his friends, especially for an important cause such as this" replied Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

Suddenly Harry's eyes widened and he gasped.

"Harry, what is it?" Asked a worried Hermione

"I just realized that Voldemort saw me through Ron's eyes, so he knows that I am not in fact dead. And on top of all that he must have learned a load of secrets from the order while here"

Hermione was about to say something before Dumbledore cut her off.

"Not to worry Harry, Because of Miss. Granger's quick thinking I was able to _obliviate_ Voldemort from everything that he saw here. Well except from that fact that he saw you alive because I have already received a report from Severus that all the death eaters know it".

Harry and Hermione both looked as if a great weight has been lifted from them and they were relieved to hear it

"Now Harry, Hermione why don't you two go upstairs and see if Mr. Weasley is awake so we may begin today's session".

Said the professor.

"Ok professor"

"Sure Grandpa"

After they both left the kitchen Albus turned back to the paper.

After a while he muttered, mainly to himself "It pains me to think of the things that they will have to go through at such a young age".

An half an hour later Harry and Hermione managed to wake Ron up.

"Ron…." Harry whispered

"Ron, wake up will you?" Hermione almost yelled

After a few minutes of unsuccessful attempts at waking Ron up Harry suddenly came up with an idea, He put his hand on Hermione's shoulder to signal her to hold on for a minute, he slowly raised his palm to hover a few inches above Ron's face and thought what incantation would be the most appropriate for the situation, among one of his thoughts was to shoot Ron with a jet of water, so after deciding that what he was going to do he opened his mouth to speak the incantation but before he even had the chance a stream of water came out from the middle of his hand and splashed all over Ron's face.

Harry's and Hermione's eyes widened in shock but before they could reflect upon what had just happened Ron jumped straight in the bed.

"Where is the fire?"

"What happened?"

"Where am I?"

What day is it?" he asked in rapid succession.

Harry and Hermione both snickered at their friend's outburst

"Ron Relax" Harry started. "You are at Grimmuald place, and it is the 1st of August".

The shock on Ron's face after hearing this was so funny that for the first time in his life Harry wished that Collin Creevy would have been here with his camera to take Ron's picture.

"What? Where have I been all this time?"

"Well" Hermione said. "I think you better sit down for this Ron"….

And like that for almost Half an hour Harry and Hermione sat there and explained to Ron the exact same thing that Dumbledore explained to them yesterday including the fact that Dumbledore was in fact Harry's grandfather and they also finally had the chance to officially tell Ron about them as a couple, and to their shock, he took it ok saying he expected it all along, and he even added that he was beginning to like Luna ever since they returned from the Department of mysteries. But in the end Ron still had a hard time understanding all of it (typical Ron).

"Wait, so you are telling me that because of those brains You-Know-Who was able to posses me?" asked Ron for the 3rd time

"Yes Ron, we told you so two times already that is why you have to take occlumency lessons with us from Harry's Grandfather" Hermione finished with a smile. She turned to Harry "you know it is still weird to call him like that"

"I know" he replied and gave her a kiss on the nose

Another minute went by and then Ron again asked,

"Hey! You never told me that Harry had a Grandfather" he finished with a pout

"We just did Ron, but Dumbledore did say that you will have a hard time remembering things for a few days. I my self only discovered last night while you were possessed so I'll just say it again, it's Dumbledore" said Harry as Hermione snuggled into his chest

Ron was speechless.

"Ron?" asked Harry "say something"

"W…What? He stammered "Oh yes well congratulations mate, you deserve it that's for sure"

"Well Ron" Hermione joined the conversation "your mother asked as to go and get you from bed not just because we need to train but also because your breakfast is getting cold" she finished with a smile because the minutes that she said the 'b' word Ron jumped out of bed and an towards the bathroom yelling as he go "I'll meet you downstairs"

Harry and Hermione just looked at each other with big grins on their faces before bursting with laughter

"You know" Harry said as they both stopped laughing "you truly are the smartest witch of our age"

"So that's what you see in me?" asked Hermione in mock anger "just a little book worm that will give you my notes all year?"

"What?" asked Harry with a hand on his chest to show that he was shocked "how can you think that of me 'mione?

Ok, I'll admit you are very smart but that is not the only reason I love you" he finished with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yes? So what are the other reasons Mr. Potter?" she asked

"Well for starters I think that you are the most beautiful witch in the whole of Hogwarts, after that you are one of my best friends, you are good-hearted, you are always looking for ways to help others, and that is just a small portion of the things that I love about you"

As Harry was saying all this Hermione in the mean time melted inside, and her knees started to give away until she couldn't take it anymore and she just jumped on top of Harry and gave him a kiss that he will never forget.

a/n: ok! here it is another chapter done, look i know that Ron's reaction after he woke up was a little dissapointing but it will only get clearer later on in the story so bare with me


	6. surprise! and a will

Harry potter and the Heir's staff

Chapter 5

After half an hour the three of them went down into the kitchen were professor Dumbledore was sitting in the chair by the table still drinking his Tea, when they entered He smiled brightly at them and greeted Ron. "Good morning to you Mr. Weasley, sleep well?"

"Actually I did professor, thanks for asking and good morning to you too" Ron replied as he took a seat next to the professor and across from Harry and Hermione.

"Why thank you my boy". Answered Dumbledore cheerfully.

"Now are you all ready?" he asked once he finished his Tea. When they nodded he got up from the table and motioned for them to follow him to the Room where everybody was gathered last night.

When they got there Dumbledore did a few flicks of his wand and suddenly al the furniture in the room vanished and all that was left was the carpet on the floor.

"Now before we begin our lesson for today I wanted to ask you three a few things". Dumbledore said as he sat himself in a chair the he conjured for himself and for them as well.

"first of all I wanted to ask you if you three would like to spend the rest of your vacation at Hogwarts, because the other question I have depends on this one, so what do you think?" he asked the three teens sitting in front of him.

After a few minutes of thinking the three coursed together, "yes!"

The elder man chuckled slightly and then continued "ok, now for my other question. In light of the prophecy I have decided, -well that is if you will accept- that you three should join the order and start training this summer instead in school, so what do you say?"

The three friends were a little stunned at this unexpected offer. But before any of them had a chance to answer the question Ron suddenly jumped up and exclaimed. "Hey! wait a minute. What prophecy? It was destroyed back then at the Department of Mysteries. Don't tell me there's another one?"

Mentally Harry slapped himself for forgetting to tell Ron but not wanting to waste any time he sighed and said "No Ron it is the same one from then, Albus was the first one who heard it. Don't worry I will tell you later". To Harry and Hermione's amazement Ron just nodded and turned his look back to Professor Dumbledore.

"Well I don't know that about you guys but I really don't have much choice in the matter if I want a chance against Voldemort" explained Harry to his friend and girlfriend, he then turned his face to Dumbledore and said "I except Grandpa, and thank you for allowing me to join the order. I think it will really help".

"You are quite welcome my boy" answered Dumbledore with a grin. "And what about you Mr. Weasley? I know I don't have to ask Miss Granger as I am sure that she has already made up her mind added Dumbledore.

Ron looked startled for a moment, but quickly answered with a determined tone "Of course I will come, don't you dare think for one moment that I am going to let Harry and Hermione Have all the fun by themselves". He finished with a smile.

"Very well than". Said Dumbledore, "We will go to Hogwarts in four days time after we have finished our business here".

"What business do we have here Albus?" asked a bewildered Harry.

"Well Harry", Began Dumbledore with a sad look on his face. "Tomorrow we have an appointment regarding Sirius's will, and the day after that we need to go to Diagon Ally to purchase your school things, and after the attack on the Durslys residence I'm afraid that we have a few more things that we need to buy".

After that last sentence Harry's Head suddenly snapped towards Hermione, and he smiled a little sheepishly.

"Err…Hermione?" He asked.

"Yes Harry?" answered Hermione, a little surprised at Harry's look.

"Well, I forgot to give you something after we came here…." He finished trailing off.

"Well what is it Harry?" she asked.

Mean while unknown to them Professor Dumbledore just sat there smiling brightly at the couple's exchange.

Instead of speaking Harry just took the stack of Hermione's books from his pocket and waved his hand so they returned to normal size.

The minute Hermione saw Harry pull a stack of books from his pockets, Hermione recognized them the books that she always kept in her trunk, and she gasped and jumped on Harry strangling him in a bear like Embrace that would make Mrs. Weasley proud.

"Oh Harry!" She said as she started planting kisses all across his face and muttering 'thank you' over and over again.

After Hermione quieted down she settled in Harry's lap and turned her face back to look at a smiling Dumbledore.

"Well, it looks like we have fewer things to buy now". Said the great wizard, Ron just snickered next to Harry and Hermione.

"Ok, now. On with the lesson, Harry I want you to start the basic set of occlumency exercises, while I will instruct Ron and Hermione on the basics of occlumency."

"Ok Albus" replied Harry. He then gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek and murmured a 'good luck' in her ear, and got up and walked across the room to find a place to practice.

As he was walking to one of the corners of the room he casually waved his hand in the air, and suddenly a comfy chair exactly like the one that Professor Dumbledore conjured for them appeared out of thin air. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the chair appear and he stood rooted to the spot.

"Harry?", Came the soft voice of his grandfather from behind him. The voice snapped Harry out of his dreamland and turned around to face his mentor. "Yes Grandpa?" he asked, a little embarrassed that he forgot to tell him about his ability with wandless magic.

"How did you do that?" asked Dumbledore, his face sporting a huge smile while his eyes twinkled joyfully.

"Well…I…Err….". Harry took a pause to relax and then looked back at the eyes of Professor Dumbledore and sighed, he didn't want to tell them how he made his uncle lose control like that but he knew that he had to.

After he told them everything Dumbledore just grinned at him and said "Harry there is nothing to be ashamed about the way you acted in front of your uncle, if anything, you did nothing wrong considering the circumstances, now in regards to your special gift, well I cant say I am surprised, but you will need to take a few lessons in it as well. Wandless magic is not an easy thing and can drain your power very quickly if you are not careful. Now back to occlumency…"

Later that night….

Harry was lying in his bed in the room that he shared with Ron, staring at the ceiling while Ron's snores echoed in the background, for some reason unknown to him Harry could not go to sleep. After about another half an hour of turning from side to side Harry glanced a look at the watch beside him and almost fell from his bed when he saw that watch blink the number '4:00', apparently Harry was laying in his bed for more the four hours.

Harry figured that today he will not manage to go to sleep, so he just sighed and got out of bed, He walked slowly to the bathroom just across from his and Ron's room and splashed some water on his face, he shivered slightly from the cold. He shrugged it off and went downstairs for a cup of tea or maybe a bottle of warm butterbeer.

When Harry pushed himself through the door to the kitchen he was a little surprised to see Professor Dumbledore, His grandfather sitting at the table sipping at a cup of steaming tea.

Upon seeing Harry Dumbledore's broke in a smile. "Harry my boy, what are you doing here at this hour? You should be sleeping" said Dumbledore as Harry popped open a bottle of butterbeer and sat down across from his newly found grandfather.

Harry took a sip from his butterbeer and said "I couldn't sleep so I thought I will get me something to drink and maybe it will help". Dumbledore smiled brightly at him and took another sip from his tea before speaking again, "You know, Harry, you could have just asked for a sleeping potion. That would have fixed you right up".

Harry smiled and said "I guess I could have done that, I just didn't know anybody was awake at this time of night,

But you know, now that we're both here I kind of wanted to ask you something".

"Go right ahead Harry, I promise not to keep anything from you", answered Dumbledore before taking another sip from his tea. "Well I was wandering, if you are my Grandfather than how come my last name is 'Potter' and not 'Dumbledore'?"

Dumbledore's smile turned upside down into a frown before he spoke. "well you see, Harry when Abby, my wife gave birth to James the Mediwitch and her midwife took the baby to another room and came back a few minutes later telling us that the baby had died, and we believed them because they took the baby so we had no way of knowing if they lied or not, later we discovered that they were actually Death Eaters working undercover for Tom".

Professor Dumbledore sighed and continued. "about eighteen years later, when I was sill a transfiguration Teacher at Hogwarts a man visited me and said that my son actually did not die and that he had saved him from the Death Eaters because of a prophecy that he had heard regarding that baby's child, well I will not tell you the prophecy right now but let's just say that after hearing it everything the man said to me started to fit and I believed him, His name was John Potter and he told me that he took the boy and raised him as his own and that he came to tell me as soon as he managed to track me down.

As it was the beginning of the summer vacation, James and Lily moved in together to Godric's Hollow. I was heading to my office to flu to their house when all of a sudden Minerva and Hagrid came to me and said that they were killed and that only you survived, well the rest of _that_ story you already know I guess". When Dumbledore finished Harry was shocked to see a silent tear sliding down his face. "So … you mean, my dad never knew?" asked Harry. Dumbledore only nodded.

Harry rushed from his chair, making it fall backwards and hugged his grandfather in a bone-crushing hug.

After a few minutes Harry yawned, stood up and headed for the door of the kitchen. "Well I still have a few more questions but I am sure they can wait until we get to Hogwarts. And I am getting really tired so I think I will head back upstairs and try and get some sleep". Dumbledore smiled at the young man in front of him and smiled at him and said "very well Harry and have a good night". Harry just grasped the handle of the kitchen door as he turned around in his place to face Dumbledore and said "Good night to you too Grandpa, and thank you for telling me".

"You are quite welcome my boy, now off you go, you need your sleep"

"Thank you grandpa, bye" said Harry pushing the door open and stepping out of the kitchen and heading back to his room, as he was walking to his room he felt really relaxed and calm, as if a great burden was lifted from his shoulders.

The minute he put his head on the pillow he was fast asleep.

A good few hour's later Harry woke up In his bed. The first thing that he became aware of was the quiet, everything was quiet.

He glanced a look to the clock on his bedside cabinet and saw that it was already '10:00' in the morning. _Wow!. That talk with Albus sure did help me sleep, I feel like I have slept for two days straight_. Thought Harry to himself as he got out of bed and started to get dressed he put on a pair of his blue jeans, a white T-shirt and a black turtleneck on that.

Today he had to look nice because it was the day he was going with Professor Dumbledore to the finalizing of Sirius's will, on his way out he looked at Ron's bed and saw that he was not there and that the bed was already made. _Weird, usually Ron wakes up allot later then me_ he thought. As he was going towards the stairs leading down to the kitchen he couldn't help the feeling that somebody was watching him, he quickly turned around and peered at the blackness of the hallway behind him, but just shrugged it off when he saw that there was nobody there, he still kept a tight grip on his wand and held a hand forward.

As he was descending the stairs that led to the main hall across from the kitchen door he started to hear whispering coming from the kitchen – he couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but across from all the voices he could hear the voice of Mad-Eye-Moody, He relaxed and lowered his wand and hand. He assumed that they were having an Order meeting or something, so he thought that he could just go in and see for himself. When he put his hand on the handle of the door he could Hear Hermione whispering to someone in the room "shhhhh". Shrugging, he pushed the door open…

"SURPRISE!". Yelled everybody in the room. Harry was stunned he couldn't help the silent tear that was trailing down his face at the sight of the entire order, the Wesley's and the Granger's sitting at a table filled with Mrs. Weasley delicious food and in the middle of it was a big cake in the shape of a quidditch field. Above the table was a huge banner with flashing Gryffindor colors that read 'Happy Birthday Harry', and to Harry's astonishment to the right side there was a table stacked with piles of presents. Another tear slipped sown Harry's cheek right before he was crushed in a bear like Hug by both, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny. Hermione though, lingered a little longer with the hug and whispered in his ear "Happy Birthday Harry", and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

At the time Harry didn't quite trust his voice to function properly from all of the excitement, but he tried to talk anyway.

Unfortunately the only thing he managed to say was "this…I-is…for me? Really guys you shouldn't have gone to all this trouble". Just as Hermione laced her hand through Harry's and stood by his side, Ron stepped forward and gave Harry a strong handshake. "Really Harry, this is your first Birthday ever, you couldn't expect from us to just sit by and do nothing".

Harry had to chuckle at this. "Well you do realize that my birthday was three days ago don't you?".

At the ashamed looks his friends wore at his statement Harry gasped, "You didn't forget my birthday did you?"

Ron was the one to answer. "well actually we didn't Harry its just that we wanted to make sure that house was ready before we brought you here, and it sort of took more time than we thought it would to deal with Kreacher…." He finished trailing off.

At the mentioning of _his_ name Harry's eyes Darkened for a second, and than he sighed and the same sparkle that was there before returned, only this time in full force.

At the sudden change in Harry's eyes all the people present at the party cringed a little, expecting one of the all too familiar _'Harry-outbursts'_ that happened allot last summer, but as they heard him sigh everybody visibly relaxed and returned to the party as Harry was led by Hermione and Ron to the head of the table so the party can begin.

Just as Harry was finishing eating the food that Mrs. Weasley had prepared for the party, Harry felt a pair of hands cover his eyes, judging but the soft texture of the hands and there small size Harry immediately knew that they were Hermione's hands and a smile started making his way across his face as she, for the second time tonight whispered in his ear "count to ten".

When He reached to ten Harry could feel Hermione's Hands lift themselves from his face and he gasped as he saw the huge quidditch field shaped cake from before right in front of him with sixteen candles on top of it.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles Harry Dear" Called Mrs. Weasley from across the table.

Just as Harry was about to blow out the candles, he saw from the corner of his eye that Fred and George were looking quite expectantly at him and at the cake. Wanting to be on the safe side Harry raised his hand and muttered a silent "_Protego" _on himself. As Harry blew out the candles suddenly there was a loud bang and all of the candles that were on the cake jumped out of it and made their way towards Harry. Harry in the mean time gave Fred and George a Glare just as the candles hit his shield and headed towards the red haired twins who looked a little horrified that their own prank got turned around against them.

After everybody finished eating the cake Hermione again came behind Harry and steered him in the direction of the pile of presents on the small table to Harry's left. "Here Harry, open my present first" said Hermione as she handed him a small velvet box. What Harry found inside the box was, to his astonishment. The most beautiful silver chain he had ever seen, and in the end of it there was a golden snitch with the initials '_hp+hg' _carved on it. "Hermione this is beautiful!" exclaimed Harry while putting the chain on his neck. "Open the snitch Harry" whispered Hermione in his ear after he finished with the clasp of the chain, Harry slowly opened the golden snitch and gasped at what he saw in there. The snitch in fact was a two sided locket, on one side there was a picture of Harry's parents, while on the other side there was a picture of Harry and Hermione of them standing near the lake, taken by Collin Creevy from their fourth year. Harry was speechless to say the least, so he just gave her a big kiss on the lips and whispered in her ear "thank you, love".

After that the rest of the presents opening went allot faster, while Harry received a wide verity of gifts ranging from books on quidditch and pranks from Ron and the Wesley's to a few Defense against the Dark arts books from Moony and a few others members of the order and a wand holster from Mad-Eye-Moody which he quite liked because of his very useful features, the first were that was long as the wand was in the holster no one but the owner could remove it, and the second was that you could summon the wand to the palm of your hand with just a thought. And lastly, a pair of Dragon-hide boots from Hagrid

After about half an hour later where the guests began moving around and having fun, Harry was having a talk with the Weasley boys about quidditch Harry suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, when he turned around he was greeted with the site of a smiling Albus Dumbledore. "Harry could I have a word with you for just a minute?" asked the white bearded wizard.

"Sure" answered Harry as he got up from his chair and headed to an adjacent room. When they reached it Harry sat down in a chair and turned to look at his grandfather whose face's expression turned to a frown. "What happened grandpa?" asked Harry, the concern evident in his voice. "Nothing happened Harry, its just that I wanted to remind you that we have an appointment today at Gringotts regarding Sirius's will, and as much as I would have wanted to have it postponed, it can't be because it is bounded by a magical contract signed by Sirius. So we have to go today, ok?" finished Dumbledore with a sigh.

"Its ok Albus, I understand. And even if you could postponing it would not have accomplished anything", Answered Harry.

Dumbledore just smiled at his Grandchild and gave him a quick hug before they returned to the party that was still going on at full speed at the kitchen. After the entertainment of the party which was George and Fred's wide Varity of fireworks had ended the guests started leaving No.12 Grimmuald place, after they all left the only people that remained in the house were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Dumbledore and of course Hermione's parents. Just as they finished cleaning the kitchen from all of the mess, and took Harry's presents to his Room Dumbledore addressed everyone. "ok, Harry and I Have an appointment at Gringotts in order to read Sirius's will, now I am sure that the rest of you wouldn't like it If we left you here so what do you say that we all go and after that we can go to Diagon ally and do our shopping for the next school year, so what do you say?"

"Of course I will go with Harry" exclaimed Hermione and Remus together.

"Me too!", coursed Ron and Ginny at the same time.

Dumbledore chuckled at the kids' enthusiasm and said "Well then everything is settled than", he than turned to Remus and said. "Remus would you please hop over to Molly and inform her where her kids are, going so she will not worry too much?"

"Of course, Albus" answered Remus, and a minute later he was gone, accompanied by a soft '_pop_'.

Not five minutes have passed and Remus returned from 'The Burrow', where he informed Molly that they were going to Gringotts and than to Diagon Ally to do their school shopping, which she agreed to, but only because Remus and Albus will be with them.

Half an hour later when everybody was ready, they gathered in the main hall of the house, and Professor Dumbledore pulled an old and used table cloth and held it out for everybody to hold on to. "ok now, everybody grab an end…ready, ok, one…two…three" , said Dumbledore and then everybody felt the usual pull around the naval area, and the next second they all landed at the main hall of Gringotts bank. A few seconds later a weird looking Goblin came towards the Group, unlike all of the other Goblins he was a little taller and wore a black bowler Hat just like the one that Mad-Eye has and he also wore a red Muggle Tie. When the Goblin arrived, he and Professor Dumbledore exchanged a few Words in a Language that none of the other could understand, and than the Goblin started walking in the direction he came from. As the Goblin Started walking Professor Dumbledore motioned the rest of them to follow. After walking for a few minutes in which the Goblin led the group through the many twisting halls of Gringotts, he stopped in front of a small door, gave Professor Dumbledore a look and entered the door. Once the door closed Professor Dumbledore turned to Harry and Said, "Harry could I have a talk with you, for a minute?". Harry just nodded and they walked a few steps away from the group so as to not be heard.

"What is it Grandpa?" asked Harry. "Well Harry", started Dumbledore. "I just wanted to tell you about the wizarding wills, for you see there are special cases in the wizarding world where family members couldn't say their goodbye to the deceased so a charm was created to allow for the family members to talk to the deceased one last time, I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't be shocked once we got there" finished the Professor. Harry just stood there for a minute thinking to Himself what could shock him so much that he would need further warning, but nothing came to mind so he just turned to Professor Dumbledore and asked "ok Grandpa, can we go in now?".

"of course my boy but it is customary that first you will go alone so you can talk with him but if you would like I can arrange so that Hermione can walk in with you, what do you say?" said Dumbledore

"I would prefer that" answered Harry as they made their way back to the Group of people still standing in front of the door.

Just as Harry and Professor Dumbledore neared them the door opened and the same Goblin from before came out and said something to Dumbledore in a weird language and walked away. As he walked away Dumbledore turned his face to Harry and said "they are ready for you", and then turned his look to Hermione and said " Miss Granger would you like to accompany Harry inside, the rest of us will wait right here until you will call us". Hermione just nodded, took Harry's Hand in hers and, together they headed for the door.

Once inside he room Harry spotted to large chairs facing a desk, as they sat in the chairs Harry noticed that on the desk was a big round stone basin, just like Dumbledore's pensive and to Harry's shock above it was floating a transparent image of Sirius's Head. "Sirius!" Harry almost yelled. A few seconds had past before Sirius's eyes snapped open and he grinned at Harry.

"HI Harry, how are you?" he asked

Harry was almost too shocked to answer but he quickly snapped from his daze and said "I am fine, Wow Sirius I cant believe Its actually you, how can this be?"

"Well just for the record I don't believe you when you say you are ok but we will take care of it in a minute, as for you question I thought Albus would have explained it to you by now, he did, didn't he?" answered Sirius.

"Well he did, I just didn't think that this is what he meant" said Harry a little sheepishly

Just as Harry finished his sentence, Sirius' eyes caught the sight of Harry and Hermione's joint hands and he smiled a knowing smile. "So Harry since when have the two of you been a couple?" he asked, unable to stifle his laughter at the sight as both of the teens' cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "Well since a month ago" answered Harry.

"Is that So ?" said Sirius, "excuse me for a minute" and then his left vanished but you could still hear his voice.

As they waited for Sirius to return Harry could have sworn that he heard Sirius Say "I'll get you for that James"…

A few minutes later Sirius's Head reappeared and he said "well Harry we don't have much more time before I need to read my will so let me just say what I need" Sirius took a deep breath and continued "ok, for starters Harry, I am a grown man and I make my own decisions, and I was my decision to go out from the house with the rest of the order to the ministry, now for the main part, Harry it is not your fault that I am dead and don't you dare think that for one single bloody moment, as I said before I make my own decisions, and except for that the one that killed me was Bellatrix, NOT YOU ok?"

As Sirius was talking silent tears started making their way down Harry's cheek and Hermione, who saw this gave his hand a slight squeeze and smiled at him. "Ok Sirius" Harry said with a shaky voice and smiled slightly and the hologram that was his Godfather.

"ok Harry we only have maybe a minute or two before I will have to go and you will stay stuck with the recorded will, so before I go I just wanted to tell you Harry that I am here with your parents and that we are all very proud of you and watching after you all the time, I love you Harry and goodbye" finished Sirius as his head started to disappear.

"I love you too sirius" said Harry as a fresh wave of sadness came upon him, just then Sirius's Head vanished and instead of him appeared another Sirius, only this one had allot more hair and he said nothing.

"Hermione could you please call the rest of them from the outside" asked Harry as he wiped away the remaining of the tears with the sleeve of his robe. "Of course Harry" she said with a smile "be right back".

Once everyone was seated in front of the Image of Sirius it began to speak and an almost robotic voice.

"_I Sirius black of sound mind and all that bla, bla hereby state my last will and testament_.

_To Mr. Albus Dumbledore I grant parental rights and guardianship of Harry_

_To Mr. and Miss Weasley I grant 25,000 Galleons each which are to be transferred to their own vaults no. 241 and no.242_

_To Miss Hermione Granger I Herby Grant all of the books that are in the library at No. 12 Grimmuald place and all of the books that are currently stored at my Flourish and Blotts account._

_To Mr. Remus lupin I grant 250,000 Galleons and the Guarantee that he will always be able to live at no. 12 Grimmuald place should he ever need it_

_And last I herby grant Mr. Harry James Potter the entire Black Family fortune which includes: The property of No.12 Grimmuald place, the property of No. 5 Godric's Hollow and all of the black Family gold which includes Vaults no. 001, 002,003 and 004. _

To say that they were shocked by Sirius's will would be an understatement, Of course Professor Dumbledore was not surprised at all because he was the one who witnessed the signing of the will, When Ron and Ginny Heard how much money they Had gotten their jaw hit the Floor and when Hermione Heard what she got she was rendered speechless, but the most stunned of them all was Harry, not only had he received Sirius's House but he also Received HIS PARENTS house and another three more vaults which were filled with money , when the party arrived to the third vault , in order to see what was in it, they found that it was a little different then the other vaults, yes it had a huge pile of money but this one also had a trunk in one side on the floor close to a wall, as Harry opened it he saw in there allot of sirius' and his parents personal stuff like photos and journals, but in the bottom of the trunk Harry found what was supposed to look like a broom, a book on broom making and a parchment with what looked like building plans to Harry . "Say Remus, what is this?" He asked showing the broom to Remus whose eyes widened at the sight of this Broom. "By Merlin's beard… I had no idea that he kept it, you see Harry." Remus started to explain. "Your father, Sirius and I started making our own Broom at school, but we never got around to finish it" he finished with a sad sigh. "You think we could finish it together?" asked Harry.

Remus' eyes looked like he was about to cry any minute. "I would be honored to help you Harry, but what about your firebolt?" said Remus. "It was destroyed on the night of the attack on the Durslye's" answered Harry with a sad look on his face that the only gift that he had ever gotten from his Godfather was destroyed.

Half an hour later, where Harry had to sign a bunch of papers for all the stuff that he had gotten, the group was standing outside of the Bank, staring at the bustling crowd of Diagon ally.

After the gang finished their shopping for robes and potion ingredients they were making their way towards Flourish and Blotts, suddenly Harry put his hand on Dumbledore's shoulder, startling him for a minute.

"Harry, my dear boy what can I do for you?" asked the ageing Headmaster,

"Hi Grandpa, I was wandering if you could come with me for _that_ store" he said pointing to a store just behind them. "I want to make it a surprise, if you know what I mean". Finished Harry, Harry didn't know why he asked professor Dumbledore to come with him to the store. But, for some reason he just knew that Dumbledore had to come with him.

Dumbledore just chuckled and nodded, he then turned his head to the group and announced that he and Harry will be in a few minutes and turned again his head to Harry, "lead the way".

As they neared the shop the sign became clearer and it read '_special things for that special someone_' and in the front window you could see a wide variety of earrings, necklaces and things from that kind. As they entered the door, a bell chimed above them to inform the store owner of their arrival. A few minutes later a tall looking women came from behind the counter and headed towards them, when she stopped in front of them, she was about to say something as her eyes stopped on Harry's scar and they widened. "Mr. Potter, it is a pleasure having you Here, and who might you be?" she asked turning to Professor Dumbledore.

"He is Albus Dumbledore" Answered Harry who couldn't suppress his laughter as her eyes widened once again.

"Oh, I am sorry Mr. Dumbledore for not recognizing you" she answered in a squeaky voice, "so what can I help you with, you must have gotten in here for some reason?".

"As a matter of fact we do have a reason for coming in here" answered Dumbledore with a chuckle. "You see Harry Here wishes to buy something for his '_special someone_' "he continued while his eyes were twinkling with mirth.

"Of course, how stupid of Me. Come this way I know just the thing" replied the store owner and headed for a place to the right of the counter where there were an assortment of fine rings and necklaces.

As Harry and Dumbledore stood in front of the display of jewelry, the store owner went to the back of it only to return a few minutes later carrying a small velvet box, "Here you go dear" she said Handing the Box to Harry.

Harry opened the box, took one look at it and asked "how much?"

Both the store owner and professor Dumbledore chuckled, after she regained her composure the store owner answered

"I will get to that in just a sec dear, but first I need to explain a few things about that ring".

"What is there to explain?" asked a bewildered Harry

"Well you see this is a magical ring and has quite a few charms on it, well lets see.

First it is unbreakable, than every time the owner of the ring holds her hand over it she will see where the one who gave it to her is, next we have that every time that the owner of the ring is in trouble the one that gave it to her, in this case you, will instantly know and last of them all it can absorb part of the power of curses and hexes cast on the owner thus making them weaker. " she finished explaining.

"Wow" said Harry. "That really is a lot of charms on it, but still how much?"

A few minutes later Harry and Professor Dumbledore headed out of the door, just as Harry stepped out side of the shop the lady put her hand on Dumbledore's shoulder. A little surprised he turned around a watched as the lady was looking intently at the retreating form of Harry "he is exactly like his father" she said

Dumbledore chuckled and said "yes he is".

Now the lady turned her head to Dumbledore and asked "is everything going according to plan?"

Dumbledore only nodded.

"I told you he will be coming here sooner or later" continued the woman.

Dumbledore just sighed and looked at the woman before speaking.

"I know, I just didn't think it will be that soon, compared to the year he is going to have the last five will look like child's play" finished Dumbledore and headed out of the store back to Harry and the group.


	7. shopping and a funeral

Harry Potter and the Heir's staff

Chapter six

When Harry and Albus returned to the group they all decided that before they continue with their shopping, Harry and Hermione should go and buy new trunks so they will have a place to put all the books in. so it was decided, Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore would go and buy their trunk while Ron, Ginny and Remus would go and wait for them at "Flourish and Blotts".

After a five minute walk Harry and Hermione arrived at a weird looking shop, It looked exactly like a muggle hose, with red brick roof and patch of green lawn in the front surrounded buy a white fence, just above the Door that led inside the shop Harry spotted a sign that read "_trunks and other gizmos for every witch and wizard_". Harry and Hermione looked at the sign with a feel of uneasiness. Dumbledore just chuckled and said, "Don't worry you two, I know the owner of the store. Quite the man he is…" he finished trailing off, a few moments later Professor Dumbledore snapped out of his stupor and motioned for Harry and Hermione to follow him inside the store.

Once inside Harry gave a quick look around the shop to see, that to his right side the wall and shelves were filled with trunks of every kind and size, and to his left side he could see a wide assortment of weird looking objects most of them like the ones in Dumbledore's office. Harry turned to Hermione who smiled slightly at him and said "What do you say that you go and pick out our trunks and I will go and take a look over there" he said pointing to the self with the all of the objects. Hermione's smile widened just a bit, she nodded and went to pick out their trunks.

As Harry was looking at all the strange looking objects, He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, without even turning around Harry knew who this hand belonged to, "you know…" He started, still looking at the shelf, "I never really apologized for what I did in your office before this summer" he continued, his voice filled with shame. "I am sorry".

"Don't Worry Harry it is quite understandable, after all, you had allot to cope with at the moment and besides All the things that you "broke", I have repaired already"

Harry just nodded his head, and than out of the corner of his eye he spotted something sitting on a shelf, it was a two way mirror, just like the one that Sirius gave him last year, but he had no use for this kind of mirror now, but he could think of someone who could find them allot more useful than he would, so he took the two mirrors and headed with them to the counter, only to see that Hermione was just arriving with their Trunks.

One trunk was painted in colors of Gryffindor Red and silver while the other was blue and silver, but surprised Harry the most was that both trunks had five key holes.

"Hermione what are this?" asked Harry.

"Those Harry," answered Hermione in lecture mode. "are our trunks, they both have five compartments, the first two are for cloth and what ever we want, the third one is a special compartment for potion ingredients with a temperature charm in every slot according to the ingredients in it, the forth compartment is like a mini library to put books in it and the fifth compartment is the only thing different between them, mine is another mini library and yours is a special place to store your broom and quidditch supplies, whatever that maybe"

All Harry could say was "brilliant!" right before he pulled Hermione to a bone crushing hug and planted a kiss on her forehead and muttered a 'thank', while Dumbledore just smiled and laughed to himself.

When they reached the front desk of the store, Dumbledore suddenly whistled loudly. Harry and Hermione who was startled by the whistle didn't see the puff of smoke that appeared in front of them. Harry immediately turned his head towards the counter as a strong smell which he couldn't recognize attacked his nostrils, he saw the puff of smoke and gasped in shock along with Hermione as the smoke vanished and a second later was replaced with a lone figure standing in front of them.

Dumbledore was the only one who didn't seem to mind the smoke at all, he only waited until the man appeared and greeted him happily "Monk, my friend how are you?" the man, who had short brown hair, was about the same height as Dumbledore and had blue eyes that if locked with his, Harry thought that they would melt a hole through him.

"As well as can be expected Albus" replied the man with a small smile on his face.

"Very well, Monk. Harry and Hermione are here to pay for their purchases.", Answered the white bearded man.

"Ok let me see…. AH, yes two trunks and a two-way mirror set, will that be all?" he asked.

"Yes, that will be all" answered Harry.

"Ok, lets see…because you are friends with Albus how about fifteen galleons for the stuff?"

"Err…. Ok" answered Harry as he handed the money to the shop owner.

After putting the stuff that they had bought so far inside their trunks Harry muttered a simple "_decresco minimus_" with his hands and shrunk both of their trunks and slipped them into his pocket.

"You know Harry; you are really getting good with your wandless magic" Observed Dumbledore.

Harry just nodded and tried to hide the little blush that crept up his face, after all it's not everyday that the strongest wizard in the world gives you a compliment like that. Harry just muttered a "thank you sir" as they left the store.

After buying their trunks, Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore headed over to the book shop to but their books for the upcoming school year.

Once inside they immediately spotted the other group waiting for them inside. After a few helloes they began looking for their books, After Harry and Hermione had gotten all the books that they would need for this year at school they headed over for the counter. Just as they were standing in line and waiting for their turn to pay Harry spotted a book on a shelf right in front of him, he picked the book carefully and examined its cover, it was a very Heavy, big and old tome that consisted of thousands of pages and on the cover the title simply read "_the secrets of the elf magic_".

Harry, though he didn't know why, just felt that he should buy this book as it may come useful someday. So he slowly slipped the book to his pile and went to stand back in line behind Hermione.

When they finished their shopping, they all decided to go and get something to eat at the leaky cauldron, after a very filling lunch they went back home through the fireplace at the leaky cauldron and back to No. 12 Grimmuald place.

A few hours later the as Harry was lying in his bed in his room he shared with Ron, his musing was suddenly interrupted by a loud snoring noise that came from Ron. With a slight chuckle Harry turned to sleep, but just as he was about to close his eyes for some unknown reason his thoughts turned and focused on Dobby the house elf. "_Dobby…. House-elves…. House-elf_

…_elves….elf- magic…. The book!_" quickly and silently Harry slipped down from his bed and popped open his trunk, he took the book about elf-magic that he had bought earlier today. As Harry skimmed through the book he noticed that the book explained in great detail all of the aspects of the elves magic, and after noticing a few things that he would like to try, "_but not for now_" he told himself, Harry turned the to the last chapter in the book and nearly gasped when he saw the head line, it read "_elf apparition_". Harry quickly started to read the first passage,

_Elf apparitions, like the one of wizards, is the ability to simply 'pop' out of one place and appear at another only seconds later. But unlike wizards, elves are not limited by any kind of Unti-Apparition ward, thus enabling them to apparate where wizards would normally not be able to. (I.E. the close relatives of the elves are the House-elves that can apparate on Hogwarts ground with no problem at all). _

_ATTENTION, BEFORE READING THE NEXT PART, THE READER MUST HAVE AT LEAST BASIC KNOWLAGE OF DEFENSIVE AND APPARITION WARDS._

Harry read a few lines after that, and immediately he saw why he needed to know about wards. The passage made reference to all kinds of wards and their spells and how the elves' magic can deify them so simply.

_Probably should ask Albus about that_, he thought to himself just as sleep took him.

Harry awoke the next morning, with a throbbing headache. Last night's sleep wasn't a good one, if you can call it sleep at all.

After reading the passage about the elves Harry fell asleep, only to get up again about an hour later from his nightmares, that what he was doing all night long. Trying to sleep, and now that it was morning, he knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep again.

As he glanced at the clock on his bedside cabinet he saw that the time was '7:00' in the morning, with a tired sigh\yawn, Harry trotted slowly and silently to the bathroom, once there he threw a handful of ice cold water on his face which seemed to wake him up a little. After brushing his teeth Harry made his way down to the kitchen, upon arriving there he only saw Dumbledore and Remus sitting and whispering in hushed voices, but just as they spotted him the conversation immediately stopped and they turned their heads to him and greeted him with a 'Good morning' as he made is way to the kitchen sink and poured himself a glass of orange juice, took a sip from it and pulled a frying pan from one of the cupboards, after setting the pan on the stove Harry continued to take a few eggs and a handful of bacon strips from the icebox in the pantry.

"Would either of you like eggs and bacon?" asked Harry as he came back from the pantry carrying the supplies,

"Why, yes thank you Harry" answered Albus. Harry watched him for a moment, nodded and then turned his face towards Remus' face to ask him the same thing when he saw the frown on his face he quickly asked "Remus, what's the matter?"

Remus who was a little surprised that Harry was talking to him, quickly answered in a monotonous voice. "Nothing Harry everything is ok".

Harry, not quite believing him, pushed on with his attack. "OK, now I know something is wrong. What happened?" he asked his voice rising a little.

Remus gave another look at Professor Dumbledore and then said, "Nothing Harry, it's just that today is the funeral of the Durslys and your uncle Vernon's sister, Marge… well, she doesn't want you there." Remus finished with a sigh.

Harry, as much as it hurt him, to know that you were not wanted at your only living relatives' funeral, hadn't thought about what to do in a situation like this one, but then an idea came to him. "Well, maybe I can go in my invisibility cloak, right?".

Dumbledore seemed to study him for a minute before answering. "Well, I suppose but you still need for someone from the order to come with you, for protection". Harry thought about that for a few seconds and said with a smile, "can you go with me grandpa?".

Dumbledore just chuckled, obviously still getting used to his new title and answered. "Of course my boy, but then you need to go and get ready; we need to leave in two hours. Harry just nodded and bolted up the stairs back to his room, the frying pan lay forgotten on the stove.

A few minutes later Harry went back down to the kitchen to sit with Remus and Dumbledore when suddenly he remembered the passage that he had read last night, about the wards.

"Hey, Albus, I was wandering if I could show you something?" asked Harry

"Of course my boy, what is it that you wanted me to see?" he replied.

Harry quickly showed him his book, and the passage. After reading the passage Dumbledore's face looked pensive for a minute and then he spoke. "I guess that you wanted to show this to me because of the wards, Am I correct Harry?"

"Yes" answered Harry a little sheepishly, "I was going to ask you if you might have any books on the subject"

"Yes I have a few books on the subject, but if you want to learn it I would suggest you let me teach you, it is quite the complicated subject" Dumbledore answered with a smile, while his eyes were twinkling merrily.

Exactly two hours later Harry and Professor Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace in Ms. Figg's living room.

"Albus, Harry. How nice to see you" greeted them Ms. Figg as she spotted them from her kitchen, "shall we?" she asked, motioning for the door.

"Indeed we shall" said Professor Dumbledore just before he tapped his head with his wand and became invisible. After that he waved his wand one more time and became visible once more. Harry looked a little confused at this tried to say something but was quickly silenced by Dumbledore's answer to is unasked question.

"Only you can see me Harry, don't worry." He smiled at him and said "now put on your invisibility cloak so we can go, we don't want to be late". Harry just nodded and a second later he Too. was invisible.

The three of them proceeded to walk out of Ms. Figg's house and towards the church at the end of the of the street, as they walked in silence the passed the now vacant lot of No. 4, where Harry used to spend the last 15 and some years of his life, but now, where would he spend his summers from now on? He mused _sure, I can spend them at the Wesley's but I bet Grandpa would say that it is not safe. But I guess that there is still Grimmuald place. I think I would just have to ask him later_.

And with out even noticing they have arrived at the church.

As they stepped into the church Harry could see very clearly that the Durslys were not the most popular of families.

Only the people he saw there were a few kids for Dudley's school 'Smeltings', a few people from uncle Vernon's workplace and a few ladies, who he thought were probably the gossiping partners of Aunt Petunia

But as Harry's eyes crossed the room, inspecting the people attending the Memorial, He spotted a strange man standing at the very edge of the first row, he wore black suite with matching pants, shoes and a gray tie. But the weirdest part was that in his hand he was holding a kind of leather belt. But as Harry's eyes trailed the belt to the tip of it he realized who this man was, for on the floor sat Ripper, aunt Marge's dog with the belt tied to his neck, and to Harry's surprise right next to him was sitting the overly fat Aunt Marge. _How didn't I see her before_ thought Harry to himself but he just shrugged it off, after all she was Vernon's Sister, there is no way that she wont be here.

After they sat down at the very end of the church the sermon began and the priest stood up and began his speech

As he was hearing the speech Harry realized that although the Durslys were not popular at all the one thing that people did think was – to Harry's luck – how it was good of them to take in that '_Potter boy_' as the priest mentioned quite a few times, but Harry just shrugged it off.

After the priest finished his speech the guests of the memorial were permitted to go out to the back of the church for the unveiling of the Headstones.

Harry, Professor Dumbledore and Ms. Figg waited until they were the last people inside and then stepped out of the church.

Once outside, Harry and Professor Dumbledore waited at the back, while Ms. Figg went up ahead to express her condolences to Marge. Again there was a speech, conducted by the church's priest, after which the guests left and the memorial was over.

Once everybody was gone, including Ms. Figg, who suggested that she will go and Help Marge Harry and Professor Dumbledore were the only ones left, Harry silently took off his invisibly cloak and stepped closer to the Headstones, while Harry stepped closer Professor Dumbledore stepped a little to the back in order to give Harry some privacy.

As Harry stepped in front of the headstones His Head was filled with a variety of Emotions, _fear, anger, sadness and lastly determination_.

At first Harry was afraid that Voldemort will hurt more people that he cared about

But that feeling quickly disappeared when a fresh wave of anger filled him, again aimed at Voldemort but now because he took everybody that mattered to him, but then Harry was filled with sadness for the Durslys who didn't even want him to begin with, and yet they were killed only because someone was trying to kill him.

But lastly Harry was filled with the strongest emotion he had so far, Determination to kill Voldemort once and for all so he would be able to protect those that he care about and especially Hermione…

Hermione, just the thought of losing her ripped his heart, and tore it apart, he knew that he couldn't live without her in his life.

Professor Dumbledore was standing a few meters behind Harry deep in thought about how to help Harry when all of a sudden the strangest thing happened, Harry began to glow with a faint blue color, but just as Harry began so did two other Headstones one in front of Harry and another one behind him

"it has started" Whispered Dumbledore to himself, just as the blue light connected two headstones and shot up to the sky,

But yet all of this happened unbeknownst to Harry.

After Harry calmed himself a bit he stood up and turned to head back towards professor Dumbledore _I don't remember sitting down _thought Harry to himself but suddenly as he made his way back to Professor Dumbledore, a wave of dizziness came over him and he lost his balance and fell to the ground, in front a set of tombstones.

Professor Dumbledore watched as Harry made his way back to him, but then he saw Harry fall to the ground and he rushed to his side.

"HARRY!" Dumbledore said as he reached him and grabbed him by the shoulders, but Harry was not listening, because his head was glued to the headstone in which he fell in front of, it read…

** Lily Evans Potter**

** Loving wife and mother**

** 1960-1981**

Totally in shock and still a little Dizzy Harry turned his head to the right were he found what he already knew to be there.

** James Potter**

** Caring Husband and father**

** 1960-1981**

Harry saw this, and He broke down sobbing.

"WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME! WHY DID LEAVE ME WITH THOSE BASTERDS!"…

Professor Dumbledore just sat there on the ground and held Harry in his arms while he sobbed for the parents that he never got to know and waited until the young man relaxed.

After a while Harry's sobbing stopped and they turned into snores which indicated to Dumbledore that Harry was now asleep, he gently picked him up in his arms, after taking Harry's invisibility cloak and apparated them both back to Headquarters

Only to find Hermione laying on the ground.

_10 minutes earlier, No.12 Grimmuald place_

Hermione Granger was making her way down to the kitchen to get some breakfast and see Harry; Just the thought gave her a smile so big that it threatened to break her face.

As she made her way through the door and into the kitchen Hermione went to the kitchen sink and poured her a glass of orange juice, and sat down at the table. But as she glanced at the people sitting at the table she realized that Harry was in fact not there.

"Say Remus, Where is Harry?" she asked.

Remus looked at her from behind his newspaper and his face grew a little darker.

"Oh, He went with Professor Dumbledore, apparently today was the memorial of the Dursly's" he answered.

Hermione a little worried from the look that Remus made as he answered her asked,

"Remus, what's wrong?"

Before he answered his face softened somewhat "oh, it's nothing really. Quite silly to be honest, but you see Harry's uncle's sister; Marge informed us that she didn't want Harry to come to the memorial today. But of course you know Harry so he insisted that he go with his invisibility cloak, so naturally Professor Dumbledore insisted that he take someone from the order to accompany him there, and…. He chose Albus."

Hermione frowned, "so, I don't see what the problem here is".

"Well I was hoping that he would pick me seeing as his parents are buried there" answered Remus nonchalantly.

"THEY'RE WHAT!" she bellowed.

Remus looked a little startled by Hermione's outburst, and before he had the chance to answer she asked

"And why did you want him to pick you so much if I may ask?" ash said in a calm, yet firm voice.

"Well you see, lately since Sirius died, Harry and I started talking about him and his parents and I just thought it would be nice if the two of us will go there".

Hermione was furious. "Understandable, BUT HOW DO YOU EXPECT HIM TO KNOW THAT HIS PARENTS ARE BURID THERE SINCE NOBODY HAS EVER TOLD HIM!"

As Hermione finished yelling, she got up and left the kitchen, but just as she reached with her hand to push open the door, the strangest thing happened. A faint blue beam shot through the roof and hit Hermione straight on the chest, and the last thing she remembers is everybody in the room yelling "HERMIONE!" before she fell to the floor and blackness took her.

Dumbledore who already was formulating an answer to all this in his mind quickly took out his wand and levitated Harry and Hermione to the bed at Harry's room.


End file.
